Across the Sky in Stars
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Reid and Morgan's realtionship slowly begins to grow and they attempt to hide it from the rest of the team. Morgan/Reid SLASH. Second installement in my Morgan/Reid series!
1. I Love You, Spencer Reid

**A/N: Alright, you guys can't see it but I am waving the white flag of surrender… Beth, you win! I can't fight it anymore…**

**Yep, that's right, this is a Morgan/Reid slash…**

**Sequel to "Even a Small Degree of Hope" Read that first, please!**

**WARNING: this is Morgan/Reid SLASH! If it offends you, read something else!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love the hear people's opinions on this!**

_

* * *

_

_I loved you, so I drew these tides of men into my hands and wrote my will across the sky in stars. _~ T. E. Lawrence

Ch. 1: I Love You Spencer Reid

It had been a week since Reid had shown up at Morgan's house in the middle of the night, needing to make sure that he was still alive. A week since the two of them had kissed. And in that week, neither of them had said anything to other except what was needed at work. Morgan wanted to talk about it, but Reid seemed to be avoiding him.

They had just gotten back from Milwaukee on a serial rapist case and Prentiss, JJ and Rossi had already left the office. Garcia was in her office with Kevin and Hotch was staying to get a few last minute reports filed before heading home to his son.

Reid grabbed his messenger bag and hurried out of the bullpen before Morgan could say anything to him. Sighing, the older man snatched his jacket from the back of his chair and ran after him, knowing he could easily outrun Reid if he had to. "Reid!" he called. "Reid, wait!"

Reid didn't turned around, instead jumping inside the elevator quickly. He pressed the button to close the door but Morgan was faster and shoved his hand between the doors before they could close. He slid into the elevator quickly.

"Reid, we need to talk." he said after a moment of silence.

Reid pressed his lips together, his mind going back to that night. He'd only stayed a minute or two longer before panic had set in and he'd run out of Morgan's house before anything more could happen. He didn't know what had come over him, but he knew he was terrified of having any kind of relationship with Morgan that was more than just co-workers. He didn't want to… to be that close to anyone.

"Talk about what?" he asked evasively, standing as far away from the other man as the small compartment would allow.

"You know what." Morgan sighed. "Last week. We kissed." he said.

Reid looked down at the floor, suddenly very interested in the specs of dirt.

"C'mon, Reid, will you just talk to me? Please. Even if you're not… interested… just say something. I'm going insane wondering what's going on in that mind of yours."

Reid bit his lip and continued staring at the floor. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"The truth." Morgan pressed. "I just want to know what you feel… if you feel anything at all."

"I don't know… I don't know what I feel. I've never… never… you know…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I've never kissed another man before; I haven't even kissed too many women! Except Lila and Austin, I've never done more than hold a girl's hand… and even that was rare."

He frowned. "I - I honestly don't know what to say about what happened. I don't know what I feel about it or - or you… I just… I know that it … it felt… good. Right. But… I just… I don't think I've ever been this confused in my entire life."

Morgan almost laughed, "You're confused?" he asked. "Reid, I've spent the past nineteen years drowning in women… never even thought about guys. Not once. But that night… we can't pretend that it didn't happen. It happened and we need to figure this out."

Reid shifted his eyes slowly so that he was looking at his friend - maybe more than friend. "Why can't we pretend that it didn't happen?" he asked slowly.

Morgan looked hurt for a second. Did Reid really feel so little that he just wanted to act like it had never happened? He pressed his lips together, "If you want to… I think we should talk. But, if you honestly don't think it meant anything then -"

"I didn't say that." Reid interrupted. "I don't know what it meant, why it happened or even how I feel about it… but it definitely meant _something_. Stuff like that doesn't just happen."

Morgan smiled slowly, "So, let's talk about it. We won't figure anything out if you keep avoiding me like you have been."

"It's just… I know I felt something, I just don't know what it was." Reid tried to explain. "It was weird… I felt… I don't know… whole, I guess. Like there was nothing missing, you know?" He glanced at Morgan's face and blushed, feeling somewhat stupid for saying that.

"Yeah, I do." Morgan said. "I felt the same way…"

"But what if it was just a fluke or… or only because you were delirious from sleep deprivation. People have been known to do strange and out-of-character things because of lack of sleep…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Morgan said, moving closer to Reid.

Reid licked his lips nervously. "And that would be?" he asked, stuttering slightly.

"This." Morgan said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Reid's. It took less than a millisecond for Reid to respond, arms wrapping around his neck like they had that night. He opened his mouth and Morgan's tongue slipped inside. His entire body was on edge, tingling with ultra sensitivity. He slid his tongue into Morgan's mouth and they pressed their bodies closer together, trying to get as much physical contact as possible.

Finally, they broke apart, both gasping for breath. "That was amazing, Pretty Boy." Morgan breathed, pulling him closer to him. "I think that answers the question."

Reid blushed, looking down at the floor again. "I'd say so." he agreed, instinctively leaning against Morgan's strong chest, still breathing like he'd run a mile.

"So," Morgan said as the elevator stopped and the door started to open. "Do you know how you feel now?" he asked.

Reid thought about it for a second and smiled, "Good. I feel really, really good."

Morgan laughed, "Me too, Spencer." he said. He frowned after a second, realizing he'd called Reid by his first for the time in… well, ever. It felt … right.

Reid grinned for a second before frowning… "What about the team?" he asked. "What are we going to tell them?"

Morgan shrugged, "Nothing right now." he said. "I can just imagine the look on Hotch's face if he found out… and I don't even want to think about how Garcia might react."

Reid's eyes widened in fear. He definitely didn't want to know how she would respond to the two of them… being… together. "We'll have to tell them eventually." he said. "They are profilers."

"So are we. We can hide a relationship for a couple weeks… at least until we figure all of this out, okay?"

Reid nodded. "Ok." he agreed.

Morgan was about to get in his car when Reid's voice stopped him. "D-Derek?" He asked.

He glanced back at him, "Yeah?"

"Um… I've never… You remember when I asked you… a few years ago… after Lila Archer… when I asked if there had ever been a girl you wanted to be with for more than one night?"

Morgan smiled, "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

Reid paused and frowned. "It's just… well, I've still never seen you with the same girl twice… I was wondering… well… um… this won't be… like that … will it?"

Morgan blinked, taking a second to understand what Reid meant. "No, it won't. I… Despite what some of you think, I don't just have sex with a girl and then dump her. It's usually the girl that breaks up with me… And I would never do something like that to you. Never."

Reid nodded slowly, "Ok…" he said slowly.

"Spencer," Morgan said, still liking the way his name felt on his lips. "I don't want you to ever think that, ok? I'm serious… I promise I'm not that kind of guy. And I … I do have… feelings for you. I'm not entirely sure where they'll lead us, but they're there and they aren't going anywhere." He paused for a moment, then took a deep breath, "I guess… I'm trying to say that… I love you Spencer Reid."

* * *

**E/N: Aww! :3 You know for someone, like me, who doesn't like romance or writing slash (reading it… sure, the occasional Morgan/Reid fic… writing it is another story…) I think I did a decent job…**

**But I could be wrong… let me know if this is crap or not… if it is, I'll stop it right there. However, I do plan for this to be a multi-chapter fic, so I need opinions! Love it, hate it, made you wanna puke… let me know so I know what to do!**

**FYI: Anyone reading "Grim Reaper" I'm sorry for the lack of update today! I AM writing Ch. 13 right this second, but it's not finished yet! I will update either tomorrow, or REEEEAAALLLLYYY late tonight! I'm trying!**


	2. Good Night

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you people! And also to everyone who alerted and favorite this!**

**Your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**WARNING: This is Morgan/Reid slash! If slash is offensive to you, read something else!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Good Night

Reid stared at Morgan for almost a full minute without saying anything. Finally, he seemed to register the words and he smiled. "You… you love me?" he asked, hope lighting his wide brown eyes.

Morgan's returned smile was just as bright. "Yeah, I do." he said.

Reid blushed again, beginning to wonder if he was going to be permanently red. "I - I love you too." he said quietly.

Morgan grinned but before he could say anything were interrupted by Garcia and Kevin walking out to the parking lot. "Hello my handsome Knight," Garcia called over to Morgan. "And my sweet boy genius." she grinned at Reid. "What are you to still doing here?"

"Just about to leave, Baby Girl." Morgan said, smiling brightly at her. "Where are you and Kevin headed?"

"A movie." she answered. "Wanna join us? I'm sure there's some single women hanging around who would be thrilled to spend the night with you."

Morgan shook his head, "No, I think I'm gonna head home. It was a long week and I just want to get some sleep."

"Alright," Garcia shrugged. "How 'bout you, junior G-man?" she asked, looking to Reid.

Reid shook his head. "No, I don't think so, Garcia. Thanks anyway."

She shrugged again and looped her arm through Kevin's following him to his car. "Suit yourselves." she said. "I'll see you two in the morning." she waved over her shoulder.

There was a moment of semi-awkward silence before Morgan spoke again. "You wanna grab a drink before you head home?" he asked.

Reid shrugged, "I took the train this morning." he started to say. Morgan interrupted him.

"I can drop you off at your apartment later." he offered.

Reid chewed his lip for a moment, and nodded. "Alright." he agreed, a tiny smile on his face as he followed Morgan to his car and climbed into the passenger side.

* * *

The bar they went to was small and nearly empty even though it was barely after eleven and they were in DC… Morgan smiled and shook his head and Reid's nearly full glass. "Do you even know how to have fun?" he teased.

Reid frowned, "How is drinking fun?" he asked after a moment. "It's a depressant, you realize that? That's the fourth time you've tried to get me to drink more… are you trying to get me drunk?"

Morgan grinned, "That's a definite possibility." he said, his eyes lighting mischievously.

Reid pressed his lips together, trying to suppress his own smile. "Well then I guess I should stop drinking, shouldn't I?" he asked, raising a brow.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "No, Spencer, you should drink _more_." he insisted. "You really need to learn how to loosen up. I don't think I've ever seen you actually have fun…"

He frowned, "I have fun!" he protested. "You don't have to be drunk to have fun."

"Maybe not, but it does make it easier." Morgan pointed out, taking a long drink from his own glass.

Reid sighed and gingerly lifted the glass. He honestly didn't like drinking. He studied the glass for a long minute and then sat it back down on the table, sighing. "I'm starting to wonder why I even agreed to come here."

Morgan grinned, "Because you wanted to be with me." he said jokingly.

Reid blushed and looked down at his hands. That was exactly why'd he said he would go. He didn't really want a drink, he just wanted more time with Morgan before he went home. He'd been fighting against that need for a week and it felt good to finally just let go.

Morgan reached across the table and took one of Reid's hands into his own. "Hey, Pretty Boy, stop that. Why do you think I asked you to come with me? I didn't really want a drink… I just wanted to spend some more time with you."

Reid looked back up slowly, eyeing the other man suspiciously, "Really?" he asked, frowning at him skeptically.

Morgan grinned. "Really… You know -"

"Prentiss is here." Reid interrupted, a frown passing over his face. Why was it that he never usually saw the team outside of work unexpectedly until now?

"What?" Morgan immediately let go of Reid's hand and glanced toward the door where Reid was looking. Just like he'd said, Prentiss stood there, shaking her hair out of her jacket before walking further into the dim lit bar.

She spotted the two on them on her way to the counter and grinned, "Hey, guys!" she said. "I thought that was your car out front, Morgan. What are you two doing here."

"Just having a drink." Morgan said, smiling at her while internally screaming at her to leave. "Reid took the train today so I offered to give him a ride home… And to try to get him to loosen up a little."

Prentiss laughed, nodding, "Well, it doesn't look like it's working." she said, motioning to Reid's full glass. "But nice try."

Reid frowned, "What's that supposed to mean? Why do you two seem to think I don't know how to have fun?" he scowled.

"Reid don't pout, it's childish." Prentiss teased, rolling her eyes. "You know it's true anyway. I have never seen you have fun, real fun, in the years that I've known you."

Reid's frown deepened, "I'm not pouting." he muttered.

"Looks like it," Morgan teased, smiling at him.

Reid glowered at him for a long minute. "I think I should be going home now."

Morgan sighed, "Fine, fine…" he relented, raising his hands. "Let me pay for the drinks first." He walked over to the counter. Reid hoped Prentiss didn't notice that he watched him for a little too long before turning back to her.

"What are you two really doing here?" she asked, frowning at him.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, playing dumb.

"C'mon, Reid, I saw the look on your face when I walked in, and the look on Morgan's face. I was interrupting something. What?"

Reid shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, Emily." he said. "Morgan talked me into getting a drink before taking me home because I left my car at home this morning."

She pressed her lips together, "Reid, don't lie to me. I'm a profiler."

Reid sighed and thought of something off the top of his head, "Alright, fine… Garcia's birthday is next month and Morgan asked me to help him think of what to get her. I don't know why, he knows her better than anyone else, but it's a surprise, so don't mention it to Garcia."

Prentiss narrowed her eyes, thinking it over. He hadn't technically lied… not completely at least. It _was_ Garcia's birthday the next month. "Alright, fine." she finally responded. "But next time, just tell me. Maybe I can help…" she trailed off when Morgan walked back over to the table.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, let's go. I'm ready to get home."

"See you tomorrow, Prentiss!" Reid called over his shoulder as he and Morgan left the bar.

* * *

They pulled up outside of Reid's apartment complex about twenty minutes later. Reid put his hand on the door handle, reluctant to get out of the car. "See you tomorrow," he said slowly. He opened the door and started to get out when Morgan stopped him.

"Spencer," he said, sounding urgent.

Reid turned around and was greeted with a firm kiss from Morgan. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss before Morgan pulled away, "Good night." he said, smiling at him.

Reid blinked, "G-good night." he stuttered, climbing out of the car and walking to his apartment on wobbly legs. He fumbled with the key and nearly dropped it several times before finally getting his door open and walking inside, sighing. He locked the door behind him and took his gun off his belt, sitting in the drawer of the entry table.

He suddenly felt very empty without Morgan there and frowned, remembering how he'd felt after he'd ran out of his house that night. He slowly lifted his hand and touched his lips, still able to feel Morgan's mouth against his. It was a nice feeling. He shut his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, heading for the bedroom, smiling.

Good night, indeed. It had, in fact, been a very good night. One of the best Spencer Reid had ever experienced, and he was convinced that things would only get better.

* * *

**E/N: So, what did you peoples think? Not sure how long this'll be, but the ideas are spinning around in my head rather quickly, which is a good thing :)**

**So… do you people want more? You do? Really? Well… you've got to do something for me first… REVIEW! That little button will start to feel neglected if you don't click it… Make it smile, you'll feel much better, I promise!**


	3. I'll Think About It

**A/N: :3 I heart you peoples so much! Thanks for all the fab-tabulous reviews! I think I'm starting to enjoy writing this story a lot. Also thanks to all of you who added this to your favorites and story alert! You guys are all awesomely amazing XD**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewers make me smile, and smiling makes me write more :)**

* * *

Ch. 3: I'll Think About It

Reid woke up the next morning wondering if it had all been a dream. He thought it had to have been… There was no way that Morgan, Derek Morgan, had kissed him. Had said that he loved him. It was impossible. He was halfway through his first cup off coffee for the morning, having just gotten out of the shower, when his phone rang. Usually the only calls he got on his landline were from his mother's sanitarium.

Worried that something was wrong, he snatched the phone from the cradle, "Hello?" he answered, his voice catching in his throat for a second.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, is something wrong?" Morgan's voice calmed his nerves almost immediately. He wondered why he was calling though, and suddenly got even more nervous than he'd been before he'd picked up the phone.

"M-Morgan!" he squeaked, wincing as he did. "No, nothing's wrong… it's just… usually the only calls I get on this phone are… uh… about my mom."

"Oh," Morgan said, sounding sort of awkward for a second. The awkwardness was gone almost instantly. "I forgot to ask you something last night."

"And that would be?" Reid asked, frowning.

"Why didn't you drive to work?"

"Oh… my car … broke down." he answered, sounding somewhat embarrassed. "I haven't exactly had time to get it fixed, you know?"

"So… you'd be taking the train again this morning?" Morgan asked slowly.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Reid said.

"What if… I picked you up instead?" Morgan asked, sounding hopeful.

Reid blinked, wondering if he'd heard him right. Had he really just offered to give him a ride? He found himself smiling, but he wasn't sure why. "That would be… great." he said finally, "That is… if you, you know, wanted to."

Morgan laughed, "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to, Spencer."

Reid grinned, a tingle going through him when Morgan said his name. "Ok then… I guess that means you're picking me up this morning."

"I guess it does." Morgan agreed. "I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."

"See you then…" Reid said, smiling as he hung up.

* * *

True to his word, Morgan showed up fifteen minutes later, knocking on the door to Reid's apartment. He felt strangely nervous, but couldn't figure out why. This was Reid. And he never got nervous. Never. Especially not around someone he was dating… His thoughts skidded to a halt. Dating? He and Reid had kissed… but were they dating?

He had to admit that they'd actually done more than kiss… He'd told Reid he loved him. Reid had said the same thing. But still… did that really mean that they were together? Like, boyfriends? The realization sent his mind spinning. He'd been in relationships before, but never with another guy and this was Reid!

Reid opened the door, effectively stopping all of his mental functions. Morgan hadn't ever really stopped to _look_ at Reid before. He'd always noticed that he was 'pretty' in a sense. It was the reason he'd called him Pretty Boy… But he'd never actually looked at him. He was beautiful, now that he thought about it.

"Ready to go?" He asked in an effort to stop his mind from wandering to places it had no right to wander.

"Yeah," Reid said, looking down for a second. He had his messenger bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder, causing his tie to sit crookedly on his shirt. Morgan pressed his lips together, standing aside to let Reid out the door, and glancing curiously behind him, into the apartment.

He couldn't see much from the door, just an entry table littered with books and a narrow hall that led into the rest of the home. When Reid walked out, he brushed up against Morgan's chest briefly before turning to lock the door and something inside of Morgan snapped.

Reid was turning around to say something when he suddenly found himself pinned against his door, gasping for breath as Morgan's lips crushed his in a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes after a second and pressed himself closer to the other man, a feeling of euphoria flooding him. "Morgan," he said against his lips.

"What?" he growled, his hands tangling in Reid's hair, pushing his head back for better access.

"We're going to be late." Reid pointed out, his mind starting to fog. He started moving his lips against Morgan's and sighed disappointedly when he broke the kiss, breathless.

"Let's go," Morgan said, breathing heavily.

Reid nodded slowly, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. He had to straighten his shirt and tie and fix his hair quickly and then he followed Morgan out to his car. He wondered if that was going to happen a lot… He decided that he wouldn't mind if it did.

* * *

Reid felt odd walking into the bull pen that morning. He felt like all eyes were on him, though he knew it wasn't true. Most people were focused on paper work, or talking on the phone. JJ was sitting on Prentiss's desk, gossiping about some movie star he'd never heard of before.

He glanced at them nervously at them when JJ grinned, "Morning, Spence." she said cheerily.

"Morning." he said nervously.

"Is something wrong, Reid?" Prentiss asked, frowning at him with a look of concern.

"No, I'm fine." he said, trying and failing - as usual - to sound casual. "Just a little tired…" he trailed off, picking up a file off the top of his desk. After a second, he frowned, "Prentiss… this folder was on your desk yesterday before we left."

Prentiss raised her brows in mock surprised, "Was it?" she asked, "I wonder how it got in your stack… hmm…"

Reid frowned, "Why is it that I end up doing half your paper work, plus my own?"

"Because your so good at it, Reid." she said, grinning. "And don't act like I'm the only one who does it, Morgan does too."

"At least _he _usually asks before he does…" Reid muttered. Still, he flipped through the file anyway and in a matter of minutes completed what would've taken her an hour to do. She smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks Reid," she said. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Drown in paper work," he answered promptly. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

About two hours later, Morgan groaned and tossed another file down on his slowly growing stack of 'finished' reports and frowned. "I wish we had a case," he muttered. "This has got to be the most boring thing about this job. You know, they don't tell you about this part of it until it's too damn late."

"Oh, quit complaining, Handsome," Garcia said, coming into the bullpen with her colorful coffee mug. "You should be more efficient, like our little genius here, and you'd be done with that paper work by now." She grinned over at Reid who met Morgan's eyes for a second, blushed and looked away.

Reid sighed as he finished the last of the stack of files on his desk and cracked his stiff knuckles. Prentiss watched him with envy… "Hey…, Reid…" she said slowly.

He sighed, "Give them to me," he muttered, holding out his hand. She grinned and handed him about five of her folders, "Thanks." she smiled.

"Pretty Boy, you wouldn't mind finishing some of mine, would you?" Morgan asked, grinning at him easily from his desk. Reid wondered how he could sound so calm when he felt like he was about to scream.

"Why not," he said, taking several folders from Morgan's desk too.

He had them all finished in under an hour and was starting to suffer from severe caffeine deprivation. Grabbing his cup, he stood and headed to the break room, searching for his much needed coffee. He didn't see Morgan stand up and follow him.

* * *

He was about to take a drink when he heard the door to the break room close. It was hardly ever closed… He frowned and turned to see Morgan, smiling at him. "You know, caffeine is a drug, Spencer."

Reid frowned for a second, "Well… yes, it's actually one of the most addictive drugs in the world, but only about -"

"Reid, Reid, stop!" Morgan interrupted him. "I don't really need a lesson the origin and exploits of caffeine, ok?"

Reid blushed, looking down at his cup. "Sorry." he said.

Morgan sighed, feeling guilty then. "I didn't mean… Spencer, I _like_ your random statistics and facts… but sometimes… You think way too much."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

Morgan sighed, leaning against the counter, staring at him. "Haven't you ever done anything impulsive? Something irrational? Without thinking?"

It took him less than a second to answer, "I kissed you…"

"But I kissed you first…" Morgan pointed out. "Seriously, haven't you ever just decided to give your brain a rest? You always seem to have some sort of statistic or fact or quote up there… but what about what you _feel_, what you _believe_…?"

"I talk about what I believe all the time -"

"Yeah, what you believe about facts and data. What about what you feel about… about life, or love or happiness? Why don't you talk about that?"

Reid frowned, wondering how the conversation had gotten so serious, "Morgan, you do realize that we're at work, right?"

"Yeah… And you know what? I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Reid asked skeptically.

"I don't know… how about you kiss me first for a change?"

"Derek, seriously, we're _at work._" Reid stressed to words. "Do you know what would happen if we got caught? It's technically against the rules and besides, I thought you wanted to keep this from the team."

"Keeping it from the team doesn't mean we can't kiss at work when they're not around." Morgan said. "And it's only against the rules if we're caught, remember, Pretty Boy?"

Reid frowned, "But -"

"No buts," Morgan said, shaking his head. "Either you do it or you don't." he said, his eyes boring into Reid's. "I'm not telling you to… but I'd like you to."

"It's not that I don't want to… but, we're at work… that's pushing it, don't you think?"

"Not really… that's what makes it fun… irrational." Morgan said, grinning at him.

Reid frowned, staring at Morgan for the longest moment. "Tell me something," he said slowly. "What is this? Exactly? I mean… I know you said last night that you… you love me… and I know you said that this isn't… ph-physical… at least, not just physical… so where is this going? What are we doing, exactly?"

Morgan looked surprised for a moment before he finally answered, "I don't know any more than you do, Spencer. We're going to have to figure that out together. But I can tell you one thing, this is for real, at least it is for me. And that's the way I want it to stay."

Reid bit his lip, "Me too…" he said slowly. He frowned, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a long minute before seeming to come to some conclusion. He walked over to where Morgan was standing and before he could lose his nerve, he gently pressed his lips to his. Morgan smiled against his mouth and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he teased, leaning down to kiss him again.

Reid rolled his eyes, "We should probably get back before someone comes in here." he said.

Morgan sighed, "Fine… but this isn't over. You're coming to my place for dinner tonight."

Reid raised a brow, "Are you asking me?" he asked. "Or telling me?"

Morgan grinned, "You're coming, Pretty Boy, don't even try to argue."

Reid snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're awfully confident for a man who's risking his job right now."

Morgan frowned for a second, "We both know you're coming," he said. "But if it makes you feel better… Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Reid grinned, and squinted up at Morgan, pressing his lips together thoughtfully for a second. He carefully disentangled himself from Mogran, smiling suddenly. "… I'll think about it." he answered.

Morgan frowned, "What kind of answer is that?" he muttered.

"The vague kind," he responded.

"That's not funny, Reid."

"Really? Because I think it's hilarious." Reid said, smiling as he left the break room and walked back to his desk with his coffee cup.

* * *

**E/N: So… what do you guys think? Good, bad, terrible… was it a total piece of crap or was it actually enjoyable? Let's me know, PLEEZ!**

**Review, review, review!**


	4. I'm In Love With a Nerd

**A/N: :3 Ginormous, amazing super awesome, glittery, shiny thanks to all of the wonderful reviewers! And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and story alert! I have actually decided that I love writing this story, it's a lot more fun to write than I thought it'd be - especially considering that in most of my stories, Reid's being tortured not falling in love…**

**So…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid Slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Opinions are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Ch. 4: I'm in Love with a Nerd

Paperwork was definitely the most boring aspect of life in the BAU. Morgan would much rather have been on a case… Maybe then he would've had an opportunity to pull Reid off the side and get a real answer of out him before leaving for the day. He kept himself busy checking and re-checking all the reports he'd written, and refrained from asking Reid to help him with any more of his paperwork, despite how daunting the pile seemed to be after several more hours of tedious writing.

It was almost seven when Prentiss stood an stretched her arms, announcing that she was finally finished. Morgan glanced at his own pile, glad to see he only had two more folders left. But the feeling didn't last long when Reid stood up too. "Hey, Prentiss, do you mind giving me a ride?" he asked, not even glancing at Morgan. "My car's broken down and I hate taking the train."

Prentiss smiled, "Sure Reid, but I've got control of the radio, got it?"

He grinned, "Thanks," he said, following her out of the building.

Morgan scowled. The kid really did know how to irritate the hell out of him. He started writing furiously then and finished the two reports in record time, grabbing his jacket and rushing out. He passed Rossi on his way, who raised a brow, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. "God a date tonight?"

Morgan barely registered the question, nodding, "You could say that," he answered, not stopping as he hurried out to the parking lot. Prentiss was already gone. He frowned and nearly jumped into his car, driving straight to Reid's apartment. There was no way he was going to take no for an answer. Especially not when he knew the only reason Reid hadn't given him an answer was to annoy him.

Reid sighed, leaning his head against the back of his couch. He wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't just said yes and waited for Morgan to drive him… At first, he'd only been kidding when he'd said that he would think about it. But then, when Prentiss had said she was leaving, he took the chance to leave… he wondered if maybe he was still scared of actually having a serious relationship with Morgan. After all, they'd been best friends for years. What if it didn't work out and their friendship was ruined? What if what they were feeling wasn't real? There were a lot of what ifs and he wasn't a big fan of uncertainties.

He looked up, surprised by the knock on his door. He opened it and blinked, "Morgan?" he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, Spencer?" Morgan asked, pushing his way into the apartment and closing the door. "I want to know what your answer is. Will you have dinner with me tonight or not?"

Reid opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again and frowned. "I don't know." he finally answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Morgan asked. "It's a simple question."

He pressed his lips together, "It's a simple question, but the answer isn't… Mor- Derek, what if this … what if it doesn't work? What if -"

"Hey, hey, c'mon, don't think like that," Morgan said, taking Reid's head gently in his hands and lifting his face so that he was looking at him. "I told you, Spencer, this is real for me. I want us to work. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that it does work."

Reid dropped his eyes, "I just…"

"You're not the only one who's confused, you know?" Morgan said. "We already talked about this. This is something we're going to have to figure out together. Ok?"

Reid smiled slowly, "Okay…" he said.

Morgan grinned and leaned in closer, pressing his lips softly to Reid's. "Good… now are you going to have dinner with me tonight or not?"

Reid grinned, "I would like that…" he said quietly.

Morgan smiled, kissing him again. "Then let's go, Pretty Boy, it's already getting late and I've got to cook."

Reid blushed and allowed Morgan to pull him out of the apartment by the hand, unable to stop smiling the entire time.

* * *

Reid looked around Morgan's apartment, taking in every little detail… His eyes roved over the flat screen TV and home theatre system in the living room, the worn leather couch with the old throw blanket tossed over the back and the two mismatched arm chairs. The small dinning room only had an oak table and three wooden chairs…

Morgan forced him out of the kitchen, refusing to let him know what he was cooking and told him to sit and watch TV. Reid frowned, sitting on the couch, smells wafting in from the kitchen. He fidgeted and tapped his fingers restlessly, but didn't turn on the television. He didn't watch much TV as it was and wasn't really in the mood to watch anything anyway.

Morgan came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, laughing when he saw Reid sitting there doing nothing, "What's wrong?" he asked. "There's a TV right there, DVD player… I lost count of how many movies I've actually got…"

"234." Reid answered prompted. "I got bored," he said when Morgan raised a brow confusedly.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, I've got 234 movies to choose from… You can't seriously say there's nothing you want to watch."

Reid shrugged, "I don't feel like watching TV right now," he said.

Morgan pressed his lips together and sighed, "Alright… fine, come here," he said motioning for Reid to follow. "I'm not letting you into the kitchen, not until the food's ready. But maybe there's something back here for you…" he explained, walking into the spare bedroom.

"Don't even think about telling anyone that this is here," he warned, opening the closet, "I've never watched them… my aunt bought them for me for Christmas one year and I didn't have the heart to throw them out…" he reached into the closet and pulled out a dusty box filled with old VHS movies, DVDs and a couple of books.

He sat the box on the small bed and dug through it until he pulled out a box set of… Reid's eyes widened… Star Wars? He snatched one the VHSs from him and turned it over in his hands, "I thought you said these movies were for nerds?" he demanded.

"Did I not just tell you that my aunt bought them for me?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"Then why has the movie been watched?" he asked.

"How can you tell that it's been watched?"

"The tape wasn't rewound," Reid pointed out, showing him the black film tape inside that was indeed not rewound.

Morgan frowned, "Maybe I watched it once," he admitted finally. "But I still say it's for nerds."

Reid glared at him, "What's wrong with being a nerd?"

"Now did I say there was anything wrong with being a nerd?" Morgan asked.

"Your tone implied that there was a negative connotation to the term."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "You can use all the big words you want, kid, it's not going to change the fact that those movies were made by nerds, for nerds. There is nothing wrong with being a nerd… I'm pretty sure I'm in love with a nerd, but that doesn't change the fact that Star Wars is a nerd franchise."

Reid glared at him, "A nerd franchise? What does - wait… did you just say you love me?"

Morgan sighed, "You're slower than usual, Spencer…" he grinned. "Yeah, I did. I said the same thing last night, remember?"

He nodded slowly, "Of course… I just… It's going to take a while to get used to that."

Morgan smiled, wrapping his arms around him, "Take all the time you want, Pretty Boy. I'll be waiting." he said, kissing him gently.

Reid smiled and pulled away, "Hey, Derek… are you sure you're not going to let me help you in kitchen?" he asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Positive; why?"

"Well… then, if you're not going to let me help you, you've got to do something else for me."

Morgan frowned, suspicious. "And that something would be what?"

Reid's grin broadened and he held up the movie, "Watch Star Wars with me," he said.

Morgan scowled, "C'mon, Spencer, there's got to be something else…"

"No. It's either let me help you, or you watch the 'nerd movie'." he said adamantly.

Morgan frowned, "Fine, I'll watch Star Wars with you, but only if you promise not to start spouting random, useless facts about the movie while we watch it."

Reid pouted for a second, muttering something about the facts not being useless, and then smiled again. "Fine, I promise." He said, his eyes sparkling. Morgan groaned, staring at the old movie and almost wishing he hadn't brought it out.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Morgan finally called Reid into the kitchen and allowed him to see the food. Reid's eyes almost popped open. He'd expected Morgan to - much like himself - survive mostly on takeout and microwave dinners… of course he should've known better.

Morgan had definitely outdone himself. There was baked chicken parmesan, garlic biscuits, salad… Reid's eyes traveled over the food and then back to Morgan, "You can't seriously expect us to eat all of that?" he asked skeptically.

"You'd be surprised, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, smiling. He carried the food to the table and forced Reid to sit down, not allowing him to help with anything.

"I have arms," he protested when Morgan pulled his chair out for him.

"Stop complaining and be happy," Morgan retorted, sitting a plate down in front of him. "This is a date… I invited you over, therefore, you are not allowed to do anything except enjoy yourself."

Reid sighed impatiently, waiting for Morgan to sit down before trying to food, which was probably the best meal he'd ever eaten. They talked mostly for the next hour or so until most of the food was indeed gone. Reid hadn't realized he'd eaten so much, and decided it was because the food was so good that he couldn't help but want more.

Morgan carried the dishes to the sink and walked into the living room where Reid sat on the couch, holding up the VHS. He groaned, "I was really hoping you'd forget that," he muttered, taking the video from him and putting it in the VCR.

"I have an eidetic memory," Reid said. "I remember pretty much everything."

Morgan rolled his eyes, settling down on the couch next to Reid as the movie started. "So why do we have to watch this? I know you've seen it before."

Reid rolled his eyes, "But this isn't for me, it's for you." He explained. "You obviously didn't watch it correctly the first time, or you'd understand the intricacies and importance of the film."

Morgan sighed, "I didn't watch the movie right?" he asked. "Pray tell, Dr. Reid, how exactly should I have watched it?"

Reid grinned at him, "You should've watched it with someone who knows how to appreciate the genius that it is." he said.

Morgan grinned too, scooting closer to Reid and putting his arm around his shoulder, "That, I can definitely do right now." he said. He smiled when Reid rested comfortably against him and shushed him.

"It's starting!"

He almost laughed at the childlike excitement in his voice, but remained quite as the opening credits began rolling.

* * *

Several hours later, Morgan jerked out of a light sleep, wondering for a moment what was lying on top of him. Opening his eyes he realized he was sitting on his couch in his living room. Glancing down, he recognized a head of slightly curly light brown hair resting against his shoulder and he remembered.

Reid had fallen asleep lying next to him. He was still asleep, his breathing gentle and even. Morgan smiled, sliding down the couch as slowly as he could until he was lying on his side, with Reid next to him. The younger man didn't stir once.

Lifting his free hand, Morgan ran his fingers through Reid hair, studying it like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, and leaned closer to breathe in the scent. A smile spread across his face as he lay his head back against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes, slowly drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

**E/N: Aw! I hope that was a sweet as I think it was… wonder why I'm even writing this… but oh well… it's fun to write and that's all that matters :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. I Was NOT Trying To Rape Reid!

**A/N: :3 Another ginormous thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys are amazing! And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and alert too!**

**Wasn't that last chapter just… so sweet? Awww, you know it was, lol.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash. No one's forcing you to read it, so no complaining!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Ch. 5: No, I was NOT Trying to Rape Reid!

The next morning Reid woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing and reached across the edge of the bed to grab it when he realized he wasn't laying on his bed. He wasn't laying in any bed. He was laying on a couch, pressed close against a still sleeping Derek Morgan. Blinking sleep from his eyes he realized it was Morgan's phone that was ringing. "Derek," he whispered, his voice raspy. "Wake up, your phone's ringing." he shook the man next to him gently, causing him to sit up quickly and nearly knock him off the couch.

"Oh my God, Spencer! I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, grabbing Reid's hand before he could topple onto the floor.

"It's alright," Reid said, pushing the hair from his face. "Your phone is ringing."

"Right," Morgan nodded, grabbing the cell phone, "Morgan." he answered, stifling a yawn. "Alright… thanks JJ." he said, hanging up. "We've got a case. Apparently there's a serial rapist in Houston."

Reid groaned, his head falling down onto Morgan's chest. "Another one?"

Morgan chuckled, "Yeah, Pretty Boy, another one." he said, yawning. "Damn, it's almost eight o'clock already." he said, glancing at the clock over the mantle.

Reid frowned, glancing up at the clock too. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep last night… I -"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize, Spencer. I kinda liked watching you sleep anyway."

Reid blushed, "I need a shower," he said after a minute, "And… clothes."

"You go ahead and get in the shower, I'll go grab your go-bag and an extra change of clothes from your apartment and be back in twenty minutes…"

"Are you sure?" Reid asked, "I could just -"

"It's fine," Morgan assured him. "Besides, it gives me a chance to look around your apartment without you there." he grinned.

"What?"

"Kidding," Morgan said, rolling his eyes. "God, Spencer don't worry, I'm not going through your diary, alright?" then he grinned again, "But I have to go through your underwear drawer…"

Reid blushed again, "Derek…" he almost whined, frowning at him.

"You know where the bathroom is, there are towels under the sink." Morgan said, grabbing his keys off the coffee table and shrugging into his jacket. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

Reid sighed, watching him go before heading to the bathroom and stripping his clothes off, careful to lock the door before he turned the shower on. He did not want Derek to see him naked. Not yet…

He scrubbed himself clean and washed his hair in less than fifteen minutes, wrapping a towel around his waist and shivering against the cold air pressing against him. He stood there in the bathroom for almost five minutes, just letting his mind wander, before finally relenting and walking back out into the living room and sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around his torso, wondering where Morgan was.

* * *

Morgan stepped into Reid's apartment and immediately grabbed his go-bag - already packed - sitting by the front door, smiling slightly. He walked into the bedroom that was right next to the living room and flipped the light switch on, looking around curiously. The room was a beige color, Morgan figured it had been that color when Reid first moved into the apartment, the bed was large and there was a TV sitting on the dresser across from it. A large stack of books - each easily four hundred pages at least - sat next to the bed, their pages worn and yellow.

Chuckling, Morgan walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Reid's boxers, a pair of socks (he frowned when he realized they were all mismatched, but shrugged it off) and then grabbed a shirt, tie and pair of pants from his closet.

He sat everything down on the coffee table and started to look around more, curious. He found even more books, scattered across the coffee table, stacked on the mantle by the fire place and even piled up around the TV stand, all of them having obviously been read several times.

The books on the coffee table were text books… He raised a brow, picking up one of the books, reading the title "Advanced Psychology Studies: Personality Disorders" He shook his head. No wonder Reid constantly spouted facts like he did; he was still reading text books about this stuff, despite the fact that he probably knew it all already. He picked up another book, "Advanced Statistics" and laughed. That was definitely Reid.

Glancing down at his watch, Morgan sighed and grabbed the bag and clothes and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Reid looked up when Morgan finally got back, nearly thirty minutes later, carrying his go-bag and a change of clothes. Seeing Reid sitting on the couch with nothing but a towel on made him grin. "Couldn't you just wear that to work?" he asked, studying him carefully with his eyes and liking what he was seeing.

Reid blushed and yanked the clothes from Morgan's hands. "Shut up," he muttered, turning to go to the bathroom and change. Morgan laughed and grabbed his hand, spinning him around and kissing his, pressing his body up against Reid's. Reid pushed him away, "Derek, seriously, stop!" he ordered, "We've got to get ready for work, you know."

"But that was what I was doing," Morgan explained. "If I hadn't kissed you then, I'd want to do it at work… and where would that lead us?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Sure," he muttered.

"Plus, it's not my fault. You're the one who's basically naked in my living room…"

"It's not like I had a choice." Reid muttered.

Morgan grinned, "Doesn't matter, because it doesn't change the fact that you are, in fact, wearing only a towel, standing here looking all sexy in the middle of my apartment,"

Reid blushed again, looking away from Morgan. "Derek,"

Before he could finished, Morgan had pulled him close again and was kissing him, running his hands down his back and pulling at the hem of the towel where Reid had tucked it under. He reached a hand back and stopped Morgan before he could pull it loose. "Stop," he said, but there wasn't any venom in his voice that time.

Morgan sighed. "Fine, Pretty Boy, you win. But I will get you naked eventually." he said, grabbing his own clothes and going down the hall to take a shower. Reid sighed and got dressed quickly, a tiny smile on his face.

* * *

"You're late," Hotch said when the two of them entered the conference room.

"Sorry, Reid's having some car trouble and I picked him up… it's my fault." Morgan explained, taking a seat at the table, Reid sitting down next to him, careful to keep a good amount of distance between them.

Hotch frowned and nodded, "Don't let it happen again," he said, looking to JJ and nodding. She stood from her seat and pulled up a group of crime scene photos or ransacked apartments and beaten women with black eyes and busted lips. "Three weeks ago, a man broke in to Tina Norman's apartment, beat her, raped her and then basically tore her living room apart. The week after, he did the same thing to Brandy Lorenzo, and two nights ago, he attacked Michaela Jonson."

The three woman had been badly beaten, covered in bruises and bloody… Michaela Jonson's eyes were both swollen shut. From the marred photos, they could tell that all three woman had dark brown hair, were shorter than average and they were all around the same age.

"Serial rapist," Prentiss said, frowning. "But… why ransack the place? Was anything stolen?"

"Nothing so far, police are still cataloging some things from Michaela Jonson's apartment, but they haven't found anything missing yet." JJ answered.

"Have they been able to give a description of the man?" Reid asked.

"No, he always wears a mask." JJ answered, frowning at the pictures.

"Wheels up in an hour," Hotch announced, tapping his folder on the table and standing, throwing one last glance at the screen before leaving, Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, Reid and Morgan behind him.

* * *

Reid yawned and tossed the open file on his bed, pressing his fingers to his temples. "Got a headache?" Morgan teased, grinning from the other bed. They'd been going over the profile for the past four hours and were still not coming up with anything helpful. It was more than incredibly irritating.

He gave Morgan a dirty look and shook his head. "Just a small one. This is really annoying."

Morgan grinned, "Well… I know a way for us to relax." he said coyly.

"We're supposed to be working." Reid said, picking the folder up and trying yet again to concentrate on the information he'd already committed to memory. He suddenly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What part of 'we're working' don't you understand?"

"We can take a break," Morgan said, letting his hand drift down Reid's back.

Reid frowned and stood from the bed, "I'm going to see if Prentiss has that file for Brandy Lorenzo." he said, starting to walk toward the door. Morgan sighed and grabbed his hand, yanking him down onto the bed and rolling on top of him.

"Derek! Get off of me!" Reid protested, but Morgan cut him off with a kiss.

Pushing against the other man's chest, Reid scowled. "Morgan." he said sternly. "We're supposed to be working. What if Hotch or… or Rossi walked in?" he hissed.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "No one's gonna walk in." He insisted.

Almost as soon as the he said that, the door opened and Prentiss walked in, talking. "Hey, do either of you know where - What the hell?"

Morgan rolled off of Reid quickly, staring open mouthed at Prentiss.

"Were you just trying to rape Reid?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Yes." Reid said irritably, standing and straightening his shirt.

"What? NO, I was NOT trying to rape Reid!" Morgan snapped. "I… fell."

"Uh huh…" Prentiss said, grinning. "Suuuuure you did, Morgan."

"But -"

"Prentiss, do you have the Brandy Lorenzo file?" Reid asked, cutting Morgan off.

"Yeah, it's in my room." Prentiss said, motioning out the door.

"Good… do you mind… uh… going over something with me?" Reid asked, frowning slightly.

She grinned wider, glancing at Morgan, "Sure, Reid, follow me."

Morgan watched them leave and scowled for a second. _Damn it, Reid, why do you keep doing this to me? _He thought angrily for a moment. Then he shook the thought away. Reid wasn't doing anything wrong… and he had a point, they _were _supposed to be working. But it was difficult to think about working when Reid was sitting a few feet away from him and looking all… gorgeous.

Sighing, he flopped down on his own bed and leaned against the headboard, his eyes falling back down on the folder in front of him. As long as he was alone he might as well get some work done…

* * *

Reid followed Prentiss down the hall to the room she and JJ were sharing. "So… what exactly was going on in there?" she asked, glancing sideways at her friend as she opened the door.

Reid shrugged, "Nothing." he said a little too quickly.

"Reid…" Prentiss frowned. "That was a little bit more than just nothing. I'm pretty sure Morgan was laying on top of you."

"He fell." Reid insisted. "It was just an accident."

"You don't fall on top of someone and pin their wrists down," Prentiss said. "Not without doing it on purpose. Plus… the looks on your faces…"

Reid shrugged again, trying to ignore her question. "Is this the file?" he asked, picking up the folder.

"Yeah." she answered, sitting down. "Reid, is there something going on between you and Morgan?" she asked, frowning.

"No. Nothing." Reid insisted again, not looking her in the eye.

"Reid, c'mon, this is the first time you two haven't complained about sharing a room… and Morgan was _laying on top of you_… plus, you two were together at the bar the other night. And you've been acting a little weird lately. I mean, for the past week you've hardly talked at all and now… everything's all perfect again and -"

"He kissed me." Reid blurted suddenly, trying to get her to stop.

"He … what?" Prentiss blinked, shock displayed on her face.

Reid bit his lip. "He… I… We kissed. We, uh…"

"Wait, so you and Morgan are… like, a couple?" Prentiss asked slowly.

"I… yeah."

"Like… dating?"

"I suppose."

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow." Prentiss sat back against her seat, and slowly a grin spread across her face. "I can't to see what Garcia thinks."

"No, Prentiss… Emily, please, don't tell anyone!" Reid begged. "We're not… not really ready for the team to know."

She nodded slowly, "Alright, Reid, fine. But… you've got to tell me something first."

"What?" he asked nervously.

"How did this happen?" she asked, her eyes bright with interest.

He sighed, bit his lip and slowly began to recount the entire story about showing up at Morgan's house and them kissing and everything - edited just slightly, of course - that had happened since then. He left out them kissing in break room, and of course, what had happened that morning… She didn't need to know _everything _after all. He was already starting to dread telling the rest of the team when the time finally came… how would _they_ react?

* * *

**E/N: Hmm… So, now Prentiss knows… **

***giggles* Sorry, I just couldn't help but put in that little line… "Are you trying to rape Reid?" Sigh… I love-ed you Prentiss! (And Reid and Morgan and Hotch and JJ and Garcia and Rossi too of course!)**

**Don't foget to review! I may or may not have cookies for you peoples!**


	6. Nerdyness Isn't a Word

**A/N: :3 Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I heart you guys! And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and alert!**

**This is actually one my favorite stories of mine, and that's saying something considering that I'm usually writing torture and pain, not love and a lot of fluffy-ness :3**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 6: Nerdy-ness Isn't A Word

JJ frowned when she walked into the hotel room and saw Reid sitting on her bed, talking to Prentiss. "What's going on?"

"We were just going over some stuff for the case," Prentiss answered easily, smiling.

JJ nodded, "I hate to kick you out, Spence, but I'm tired… kinda need the bed."

He jumped up quickly, grabbing the scattered folders and nodded, "Sorry. Uh… Good night." he said, hurrying from the room.

"Night Spence!"

"Good night, Reid!" They called after him as he walked back down the hall to the room he and Morgan were sharing.

Morgan was still sitting up, frowning over a folder on his bed, his hand pressed against his forehead, elbow resting on his knee. He looked up when Reid entered the room. "'Bout time," he muttered. "I thought you switched rooms on me."

Reid sighed and sat down on the opposite bed, "I'm sorry… I just…" he frowned. "You do realize that this entire thing is new to me, right? Not just the fact that you're a man… but actually being in a relationship with another person."

Morgan nodded, "I know, I get it, Spencer. But you need to understand that you can't just keep running away. I mean, I probably should've listened but still… you don't have anything to be afraid of. I promise, I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

"I know that." Reid said, "But that doesn't mean I'm not… not scared. It's not you I'm scared of… it's the… the concept I guess. I'm not used to not knowing. Not used to letting someone so close to me."

Morgan smiled, knowing Reid did have issues with 'personal space'. "Running away isn't going to solve anything though." he said, closing the folder.

Reid sighed, "I know, I know." he said, pursing his lips. He laughed, "I won't do it again… well, I'll try not to."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "So, what did Prentiss say?" he asked.

Reid bit his lip, "Uh… she didn't really take the whole 'you fell' explanation." he said slowly. "And she just kept talking about how weird things had been between you and me and… well, I sort of… told her."

"Told her? As in, she know about… us?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Reid said, looking down at the floor, waiting for Morgan to get angry.

"I hope she can keep her mouth shut long enough for us to tell everyone else," he said, sighing.

Reid frowned and peered up at him, "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? It's _my _fault she knows. If I had listened to you, she would've walked in and saw the two of us working. Instead she saw me lying on top of you… it's not a big leap from that to couple." Morgan pointed out.

"I just thought… you didn't want them to know…"

"It's not that I don't want them to know, I just think we should have this whole thing figured out before we tell them. Why? Do you want to tell them now?"

"No… But I thought … never mind."

"No, what is it, Spencer?" Morgan frowned at him, curious now.

Reid bit his lip, "I thought maybe you didn't want them to know about… about us because, well, you usually date women of… um… higher physical standards… and I'm a man with… less than average looks…"

"What? You think I'm _ashamed _of you?" Morgan frowned, "Reid, first of all, the women I've dated… they're not exactly high class women… and you are more than average. You're beautiful. Why do you think the girls love you so much? I'm not embarrassed by you or whatever it is that you seem to think… I love you. I'll go and tell Hotch right now if that's what it takes to prove that."

Reid stared at him, shocked. "You… think I'm… beautiful?" he asked.

Morgan laughed at the surprise in his tone, "Of course I do. Why else would I call you Pretty Boy?"

"I thought you were just making fun of me…"

Morgan sighed, "Spencer, you have got to get more self-confidence. Let me make this clear, I wouldn't change one thing about you. I love you, nerdy quirks and all. You are absolutely beautiful. Got it?"

Slowly, Reid nodded and then frowned, "What nerdy quirks?"

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Reid, you wanted to watch Star Wars last night… I think that pretty much makes my point."

"I didn't _want _to watch Star Wars," Reid corrected, "I _did _watch Star Wars. And so did you."

"Only for you, Spencer." Morgan said, grinning. "Only for you."

Reid sighed, "You still don't like it, do you?"

"I'm not a nerd, therefore I cannot appreciate it's nerdy-ness."

"Nerdy-ness isn't a word."

"Yes it is," Morgan said, "Look it up, genius. It means nerd-like, or to have qualities appealing to nerds. Like you."

Reid shook his head, "You just made that up… and I think you insulted me."

"No I didn't." Morgan insisted. "I have nothing against nerds. But you are a nerd. By definition. And don't argue with Websters, Spencer. I don't think it's allowed." he grinned.

Reid laughed, "I think I'm allowed to argue with Websters… especially since they added the word 'unfriend' to their dictionary."

Morgan raised a brow, "How do you know this stuff?"

"I read the news, Derek." Reid said.

"So do I, but I don't read about what words are being added to the dictionary… what the hell does 'unfriend' even mean?"

Reid shrugged, "It's something about Facebook and MySpace…" he said. "When you delete a person from your list of friends."

"Oh, right…" then he frowned, "Do you even have a Facebook?"

Reid shook his head, "I don't even have email, Derek."

Morgan sighed, "As soon as we get back, we're taking you to Garcia and she is going to bring you into the twenty-first century."

"What would I do with a Facebook account?" Reid frowned. "I think I'd rather just stick with my cell phone."

"Fine, don't get a Facebook… but you've at least got to get an email."

"Why?" Reid frowned.

Morgan sighed, "Email makes communication so much easier…"

Reid thought about that for a minute, "Communication?"

Morgan grinned, "Yes, communication. Instead of making a phone call that can be overheard -"

"You send and email that can be read…"

Morgan sighed, "What are you, anti-technology?"

"No, of course not. I'm just pointing out the flaw in your argument. But, I suppose if it would make you happy, I'll get an email… but I'm not going to get a Facebook account."

Morgan grinned, "Fair enough." he said, then he yawned, glancing at the clock. "It's after ten already?" he frowned.

Reid smiled, "You're tired?" he asked, raising a brow. "I don't think I've ever been more awake."

"I didn't drink ten cups of coffee loaded with sugar," Morgan teased, standing and pulling his go-bag closer to him. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep…" he trailed off, pulling his badge and gun from his belt. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down folding them hurriedly and pulling his shirt over his head. Reid watched him in fascination, his eyes taking in every exposed inch of skin.

When he was left standing in only his boxers, Morgan tossed his clothes into the bottom of his bag and sat it down on the floor, turning back to face Reid who looked away quickly, blushing. Morgan chuckled, "I don't care if you look, ya know." He said, walking over and sitting on Reid's bed. "I think I saw plenty of you this morning, remember?"

Reid blushed and pressed his lips tightly together. Morgan smiled and lifted his chin up so that he was looking at him, "You're adorable when you're embarrassed." he said quietly, pressing his lips gently to Reid's.

Reid smiled but pulled away, "Adorable? I'm thirty years old, you realize that, right?"

"So? You're still adorable," Morgan said, grinning wider. "And I highly doubt if you'll ever do anything to change that." He leaned back into him and kissed him deeply. Reid moaned and fell back, his head pressing into the pillows as Morgan lifted his hands and tugged the hem of his shirt out of his pants, running his fingers up his chest.

Reid sucked in a breath and opened his eyes, slowly, awkwardly, lifting his own hands and gently putting them against Morgan's bare chest. Morgan laughed against his mouth and moved one of his hands to take Reid's wrist, pressing it more firmly against him. "It's ok, Spencer." he said gently, kissing him again.

There was a light knock at the door and Prentiss's voice floated in, "Reid, you left a file in my room!"

Morgan slowly slid his hands out of Reid's shirt and sat up. Reid sighed and pushed himself back into a sitting position, "Come in," he called.

She opened the door and grinned at the sight of them sitting on Reid's bed, Reid's face flushed slightly. "You left this," she said, holding up the folder in her hands.

"Just sit it over there," Reid nodded toward the table between the beds. She nodded and sat the folder down.

"Prentiss," Morgan asked, "Why didn't you knock the first time you came in?"

She smirked at him, "Didn't think I needed to," she answered. "But I didn't want to… interrupt anything this time."

Reid blushed again and looked down. Morgan grinned, "Well next time, don't knock. Just turn around and go back to your room."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "So… you and Reid? Really?"

"Yes, really." Morgan said, smiling.

She shook her head, "I can't believe it…" she said incredulously.

Morgan's smile widened and he leaned over and kissed Reid, who looked startled and blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Now do you believe it?" he asked.

She blinked, "Yeah, thanks for that Morgan… you know, when Garcia finds out, she's gonna want details… Graphic details."

Reid's eyes widened, "She… what?"

"Oh come on, Reid, you've known her how long? You know she will." Prentiss said, grinning. "And maybe it's none of my business, but if you two are doing what I think you're doing, don't you both have to be… unclothed?"

Reid blushed again and looked down.

"We weren't _doing _anything, Prentiss. Now get out before I throw you out." Morgan said.

She laughed, "Alright, Morgan, jeesh…" she rolled her eyes. "I'm going…" She got to the door and turned around, "Oh, Morgan …?"

"Prentiss…" he growled, his eyes narrow.

She chuckled, "Good night…" she called, closing the door behind her.

Morgan sighed, "That's gonna get annoying." he muttered.

Reid sighed, "When we tell everyone else… could we not tell Garcia?" he asked.

Morgan snorted, "She'll probably kill one or both of us just for hiding it from her, Spencer. I think it's safer to tell her."

He sighed, "She'll never give us any peace though…"

"That's who Garcia is, Pretty Boy." Morgan said, shrugging. "But think about it this way, she'll be absolutely thrilled about it and will start planning some kind of weird wedding."

"Wedding?" Reid's voice cracked.

"Don't worry, Spencer, I'm not rushing this…" Morgan assured him. "I'm just telling you what Garcia will do."

He sighed, "And Hotch? Rossi? JJ?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"JJ will probably react the same way Prentiss did… with a little more grace, hopefully… Rossi… I don't really know. Hotch, I suppose that depends on if he decides to look at this like a friend or as our supervisor."

Reid nodded, pressing his lips together. "Now, where were we?" Morgan asked, grinning and pulling Reid closer to him, kissing him. He slid his tongue into his mouth and wrapped an arm around his waist, moving as close as he could get. When they finally broke apart - needing to take a breath - Reid said, "Maybe we should… get some sleep. Before this… becomes… you know."

Morgan nodded, "Right… it's probably not the best time for that." he agreed, standing and walking back over to his bed. Reid slid off the bed and grabbed his go-bag, starting to head for the bathroom.

Morgan sighed as he pulled the blankets back on his bed, "You know you can change in front of me, Pretty Boy…" he said.

Reid frowned, pressing his lips together. Morgan said that to him every time they shared a room on a case. Morgan would always change out in the room, and Reid would go into the bathroom. Only, before they weren't a couple. Before they had no real reason to look at each other's bodies…

Slowly, Reid turned around and bit his lip, sitting the bag down. He knew Morgan was right, and he needed to stop worrying so much, to stop running away when things got a little too… intimate for him. Taking a deep breath, he opened his bag and pulled out a pair of old sweat pants that he always wore to bed, and a t-shirt. He stripped down to his boxers quickly and changed, putting his dirty clothes away neatly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Morgan asked, grinning, "Though… I think you could do without that shirt hiding the rest of you…"

Reid blushed and climbed into bed, "Good night, Derek." he said, turning out the lamplight next to him.

"Night, Pretty Boy." Morgan grinned, turning out his own light and rolling over so that the first thing he would see in the morning was Reid.

* * *

**E/N: :3 Adorableness… is that a word? It should be… As should nerdy-ness because as a proud nerd, I loves that word… ha, that rhymed! I'm absolutely loving writing this story it's probably more fun than anything I've ever written before…**

**Don't forget to review!**

***ps - I just looked it up and adorableness IS word… AWESOME! XD**


	7. Maybe He Hit His Head as a Child

**A/N: I loves everyone who reviewed! And of course, everyone who added this to favorites and story alert as well! I'm actually considering - once this story is finished - writing a sequel to this and possibly turning this into a series…**

**:3 Morgan and Reid are adorable together, don't 'cha think?**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *big puppy eyes* PWEESE! I bet Reid would be happy… hehe**

* * *

Ch. 7: Maybe He Hit His Head as a Child

Morgan woke up yawning, his eyes cracking open slowly. He blinked and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked across the room to the other bed where Reid was still sleeping soundly. He smiled, realizing he looked like a kid, all curled up, his hair messed up and his hands folded under the pillow.

He yawned again and tossed the blankets back, grabbing clothes from his bag and heading across the room to the shower, stopping to press a light kiss to Reid's forehead as he went. Reid mumbled something and rolled over, but didn't wake up. Morgan chuckled, shaking his head and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Reid rolled over in the bed again and slowly sat up, hearing the sound of the shower in the bathroom. He yawned and stretched his tired muscles, glancing at the clock and swinging his long legs over the bed, wondering how much longer Derek would be. He took clean clothes out of his bag and made the bed neatly, despite the fact that the cleaning crew would probably be in sometime during the day. He ran a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to smooth out the tangles, and reached for a file folder, deciding to take another look at the case before they headed for the station that morning.

"Finally decide to wake up, Pretty Boy?" Morgan teased, coming out of the bathroom, pulling a shirt over his head.

Reid took a second to answer, staring at Morgan - almost drooling really - for a moment. "What? I was… just tired I guess…" he stuttered.

Morgan grinned, "Sure you were, Spencer. You might want to take a shower before Hotch comes up here and starts yelling at us."

Reid nodded and jumped off the bed, hurrying to the bathroom. As he passed Morgan, the older man reach out and grabbed him, yanking him to him and kissing him before letting go. Reid stumbled slightly and frowned, "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"You're cute when you wake up." Morgan said, grinning at him.

Reid blushed, "I'm gonna go take a shower…" he said, turning and heading to the bathroom.

Morgan grinned, watching him go and sitting down on the bed, gathering up their scattered case files. He looked up at the sound of a knock on the door and JJ walked in, "Hotch says to hurry up." she said. "We were supposed to be at the station ten minutes ago."

"I know, I know. Reid's in the shower." Morgan said, gesturing towards the door.

She sighed, "I knew he'd be late waking up this morning, he was working for so long. Why was he in there talking to Prentiss anyway? Don't you two usually do that?"

Morgan shrugged, "We had a… small disagreement last night,"

JJ frowned, "What did you do to him?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Morgan asked, raising a brow.

"Morgan…"

"It's nothing, JJ. Everything's fine now, I promise. You know how me and Reid are. We don't hold grudges."

She sighed, "Alright. Then hurry up before Hotch bursts a blood vessel."

Morgan laughed, "Alright, fine." he said. "We'll be done in five minutes."

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Morgan turned back towards the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door, no longer hearing the sounds of the water in shower. "Hey, Pretty Boy you in there? JJ said to hurry up." He got no answer and frowned, pushing the door open.

Reid was buttoning his pants, his shirt still sitting on the sink next to him. "Derek, what are you doing!" he demanded, blushing all the way down his chest as he made a grab for his shirt.

Morgan was faster and snatched it away. "It's not like I haven't seen it before," he teased, walking out of the bathroom still holding Reid's shirt, "You know, this is a nice shirt… where'd you get it?" he asked, studying it like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Why does it matter? Give me my shirt, Derek! I need to get dressed!"

"You are dressed." Morgan pointed out, nodding to the pair of pants he was wearing.

Reid scowled, "I can't go to work without a shirt on."

Morgan frowned, "Why not?" he asked, tilting his head and studying Reid, who blushed and reached his arms up to cover his chest. "I kinda like you like this."

Reid tapped his fingers against his arms and pursed his lips, "Derek."

Morgan laughed, "Funny… you're cute when you're mad too." he said, grinning. Then he tossed the shirt behind him. Reid scowled and tried to dodge around him, but he caught him around the waist and pulled him to him so that Reid's back was against his chest. He kissed his neck and started trailing more kisses down his shoulder.

Reid leaned closer to him and stopped struggling after a minute. "I love you," Morgan whispered, pressing a kiss against his collar bone.

Reid smiled, "I love you too… but could you please let me go? I do need to finish getting dressed." he said, squirming slightly in Morgan's hold.

Morgan sighed and released him, "Fine." he muttered. "Put your shirt on…" he looked thoroughly depressed as Reid began to button up his shirt. Just as he was slinging his shoulder bag on, JJ returned, "What is taking you two so long?" she demanded.

"We're on our way, JJ." Morgan promised, following the blond out of the room. "Reid took longer than he should have to get dressed. I think he forgot how."

Reid scowled, "Yeah, it's completely my fault, JJ." he muttered.

JJ sighed, "I thought you said you two were over whatever happened last night?" she asked, eyeing Morgan.

Morgan shrugged, "We are. He's just mad because I'm right."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I'm mad because it's your fault it took longer than it should've for me to get dressed."

JJ frowned, shook her head and sighed. "You know what? I don't wanna know. You two just keep your mouths shut and march. Down the hall, now!"

Morgan grinned and saluted her, "Yes ma'am." he said seriously, turning on his heel and marching down the hall. JJ sighed and shook her head again, "I sometimes wonder if he's got some sort of brain damage." she mused, glancing over at Reid, who smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe he hit his head as a child." he suggested, following him to the elevator.

JJ laughed, "That would explain it." she agreed.

"Explain what?" Morgan asked, frowning at them.

"Nothing." they said at the same time, grinning.

* * *

The plane ride home was a quiet one. JJ fell asleep in one of the seats, Rossi sat across from her, a book in his hands, though he was snoring lightly. Hotch had fallen asleep with his head down on the table, case files and reports scattered underneath his folded arms. Prentiss was sitting with her legs folded underneath her, reading a book, headphones in her ears.

Reid and Morgan sat next to each other on the couch, Reid pretending to read, Morgan having his headphones on, but the music off. After several minutes of tense silence, Prentiss looked up from her book and pulled one of the ear buds out of her ear, "If your waiting for me to go to sleep so you can make out, it's not gonna happen. I had four cups of coffee this afternoon… I'm wired."

Morgan frowned, "I could hit you over the head… that would put you to sleep."

Prentiss rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Morgan," she rolled her eyes. "You're all talk."

Morgan snorted and scooted closer to Reid, wrapping an arm around his waist. As long as everyone was asleep, besides Prentiss, he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled him closer to him and Reid closed his book, leaning into Morgan and laying his head on his shoulder. "You're warm," he murmured, yawning.

Prentiss chuckled, "Aw! That's adorable," she grinned.

Morgan rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to the top of Reid's head. "He had fifty cups of coffee and he's tired… close your eyes and think sleepy thoughts Prentiss so I can have some alone time with my boyfriend."

Reid actually lifted head at that. It was the first time that either of them had said the word 'boyfriend' out loud. After a minute, he laid his head back on Morgan's shoulder and sighed, "I didn't drink fifty cups of coffee."

"Forty nine?" Morgan teased.

"Fifteen." Reid corrected, wrapping his arms around Morgan's waist. "And a half…" he added after a moment.

Morgan chuckled and pulled him tighter to him. "Fifteen and a half," he said. "Whatever. Point is… Prentiss needs to go to sleep so that I can kiss you."

Prentiss rolled her eyes, "Or I could read my book and pretend you two aren't here… and you could kiss him then."

"Fine, you do that." Morgan said, watching her meaningfully as she sighed and put her ear bud back in and turned her attention back to the book.

"Now…" Morgan grinned, lifting Reid's chin and pulling his face to his. "I've been waiting to do this all day," He pressed his lips to Reid's and smiled as Reid tightened his grip on his waist and kissed back.

"I love you, Spencer," he murmured against his lips.

"Love you too, Derek." Reid replied breathlessly.

Prentiss watched the two of them out of the corner of her eye and grinned broadly, shaking her head in amazement at the two of them. But if she was being honest with herself, it was probably the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

* * *

**E/N: and we all know she's right XP**

**Alright, I was gonna write them actually getting home but then things started getting a little long, so I cut if off there instead… sorry guys! That'll be chapter 8!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. A Few Good Ways to Pass the Time

**A/N: I love all of you amazing reviewers! Seriously, you guys rock! And of course, everyone who added this to favorites and alert as well!**

***Had to fix a typo, sorry guys, my proofing skills aren't great right now I guess!***

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 8: A Few Good Ways to Pass the Time

Morgan turned into the parking lot of small, quiet restaurant and cut the engine. Reid shot him a questioning look, "What are we doing?" he asked, "I thought you were driving me home?"

"What do you usually do at restaurants?" Morgan asked, raising a brow. "We're eating. And don't say you aren't hungry because I know for a fact you haven't eaten since this morning. And I'm too tired to cook."

"You don't have to do this, Derek," Reid protested. "I have microwaveable stuff at home -"

"Which isn't healthy anyway. Stop complaining, Pretty Boy, we're eating."

Reid sighed, "Fine," he muttered, getting out of the car and following Morgan inside. Morgan reached out and took Reid's hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling him closer, grinning.

They sat down at a small table in a dim section of the restaurant, waiting to order. "How do you even know this place?" Reid asked, looking around curiously.

Morgan shrugged, "Desiree drags me here nearly every time she visits," he said.

Reid nodded, "Oh," he said. "How are your sisters? You haven't really talked about them much."

"They're fine. Sara just got a new job." then he frowned, "And a new boyfriend."

"You don't sound happy about that," Reid said, studying his face.

Morgan shrugged, "Maybe I'm being overprotective… I just don't like the guy. His name's TJ, I think."

"TJ?" Reid asked.

"Forgot what Sara said it stands for… Tyrone something… I think. Maybe it's Tyler…"

Reid smiled, shaking his head, "You don't even know the guy's name and you don't like him? Have you met him?"

"No," Morgan admitted, "But I still don't like him. She's bringing him to Mom's for Christmas in a couple months apparently. I'll meet him then…" he trailed off, frowning still.

"So wait until then to decide if you like him," Reid suggested, his fingers playing with the napkin ring around the silverware.

"I guess…"

"How's Desiree?"

"She's good. At least she doesn't have a boyfriend… not as far as I know. Last time I talked to her she just finished her RN certification and was starting on at the hospital in town."

Reid nodded, "And your mom?"

"She's doing good… what about yours?" Morgan asked, raising a brow.

Reid bit his lip, "I haven't talked to her in a couple of weeks… she doesn't really like using the phone. But she's alright, according to doctors. I write her everyday still."

"I bet that means a lot to her," Morgan said, reaching out and taking Reid's fidgeting fingers in his hand. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Reid asked, looking up at him, confused.

"Stop beating yourself up about not seeing your mom. You don't get a lot of down time…"

"But I'm the reason she's in there in the first place. I just -"

"Spencer, you did what was best for your mom. She couldn't take care of herself the way she is. She needed help and you got her help. There's nothing wrong with that." Morgan assured him. "I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you."

He nodded, "I know she doesn't," Reid agreed. "But I still… wish I could see her more often, you know? Without getting horrified at the thought that could be me."

Morgan shook his head, "It's not you." he said. "You're not gonna end up like your mom, Spencer. I'm pretty sure if you were, you'd have noticed the signs by now."

Reid sighed, nodding slowly. "I guess…" he trailed off, frowning.

Morgan shook his head, tightening his grip on Reid's fingers. He had no idea he was terrified of being like his mom. "Look at me, Spencer. You've got nothing to worry about, alright? Nothing. And trust me, I know moms… no matter what you do, they'll always love you."

Reid smiled, squeezing Morgan's hand. "Thanks." he whispered.

* * *

Morgan pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, making Reid frown again, "This is your place," he said. "I thought -"

"And you were wrong. Probably the first time in your entire life," Morgan said, grinning at him. "You're car still isn't fixed so you might as well stay here until it is, it'll save me from having to drive back and forth to your place."

"But I need clothes, Derek."

"You can get some clothes from your apartment tomorrow and call a car service to fix your car. It's late and I'm tired."

Reid sighed, "Is there any point in arguing with you?"

"None," Morgan said, shaking his head. "Now c'mon."

Reluctantly, Reid followed him into his apartment and sat his go-bag down next to the couch. Morgan walked into his bedroom, tossed his bag in the corner and walked back out, frowning at Reid. "Are you comin' or what?" he asked.

Reid frowned, "You mean… like, we're sleeping on the same bed."

Morgan sighed, "Where else would you be sleeping?" he asked, "On the floor?"

"You have a guest room…"

"Spencer, you're a little bit more than a guest."

Reid frowned, biting his lip. "But -" Morgan cut him off with a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Reid moaned and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him back passionately. Morgan grinned and started pulling him toward the bedroom, still kissing him.

He pushed him back onto the bed and put his hands on either side of Reid's face, leaning down and kissing him again, more lightly this time. Reid stared up at him a mixture of fear and desire burning in his wide brown eyes. "D-Derek?" he asked.

Morgan kissed him again, cutting him off. "Do you want to do this, Pretty Boy, or not?"

Reid laid there for a minute, thinking. Slowly, he nodded, chewing his lip nervously. "Are you sure?" Morgan asked, one of his hands sliding around to his collar and beginning to unbutton Reid's shirt.

Reid swallowed hard and nodded again, "Y-Yes." he said shakily. Morgan grinned, his fingers working faster as he undid the buttons and pushed the fabric aside, his lips descending on Reid's neck as his hands slid down his chest and found the hem of his pants and started tugging.

Reid sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, his hands moving of their own accord, finding the button on Morgan's jeans and beginning to undo it. Morgan grinned, his hands sliding down Reid's hips, taking his pants with them, and sat up, taking Reid's wrists and pulling them away from his jeans so that he could slide the rest of his shirt off.

He sat there for a moment, staring down at the younger man, before leaning down and brushing another light kiss against his lips, "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

Several hours later, the only light in the room coming from the digital clock on the nightstand, Morgan lay awake, one arm draped across Reid's back. Reid was sleeping, his head resting on Morgan's chest, his arms thrown loosely around his waist. Morgan smiled down at him, playing with the slightly sweaty strands of hair hanging in his face.

He couldn't believe that the young man lying on top of him was actually his. That he actually wanted to be with him. It was almost too much to fathom, yet it was real. He breathed a contented sigh and tightened his hold on the boy, closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning Reid woke up feeling slightly sore, but happy. It took him a couple of minutes to figure out why he was so happy, but then he remembered the night before and understood. He blinked a few times and looked up, surprised to see Morgan lying there, smiling down at him, an arm wrapped around him. He met Morgan's eyes for a second and blushed.

Morgan's grin broadened and he kissed him on the forehead, "Finally decided to wake up, Pretty Boy?" he asked, shifting slightly so that he could see his face better.

Reid started to reply, then yawned instead. "What time is it?" he finally asked.

"Almost eight."

Reid blinked and tried to sit up, but Morgan's grip only tightened. "We've got to get to work!" he protested.

"No we don't." Morgan said easily. "I got a call from JJ a few minutes ago. There's not a case and thanks to you, all of our paper work is done. She invited the whole team over for dinner tonight… I told her I'd call you."

Reid relaxed nodded, "Oh… So, we don't have anything to do all day?"

"Nope." Morgan said, grinning at him. "Nothing…"

Reid smiled, laying his head back down against Morgan's chest. Morgan laughed, "Still tired, huh?"

Reid blushed again and looked up at him, "It's not my fault… it was a … long night."

Morgan grinned, "I'll bet," he said, pulling the younger man closer to him.

Reid shifted again and winced slightly, more sore than he'd anticipated. "Are you alright?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"Fine, just … a little sore."

Morgan frowned, "You're not hurt, are you?" he demanded, now getting very worried. He didn't want to hurt him.

"No, I'm fine… I guess it's normal to be sore… after …" Reid paused, looking down again. "After the first time."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Spencer, you don't have to be embarrassed because you were a virgin you know." he said easily. "I'm actually kind of glad I was the first."

Reid smiled, snuggling closer to his chest, "Me too." he said.

Morgan reached a hand up and brushed the hair out of Reid's eyes, smiling at him, "You know… we really don't have anything else to do until tonight."

Reid pressed his lips together, trying to hide his smile.

"And I could think of a few good ways to pass the time," Morgan continued, rolling over so that he was on top of Reid.

Reid smiled, reaching up and pulling Morgan's face to his, kissing him. He was about to reply when there was a knock at the door and Morgan cursed under his breath. Then a familiar voice called, "Derek Morgan! Open this door! We've got the day off and I know you're in there!"

They both froze. Garcia.

* * *

**E/N: Yes, I ended it there. :P I'm just evil like that. Wonder how they'll explain this to Garcia… guess you'll have to wait til chapter 9.**

**Hmm… that's about as close to a "sex" scene as I've ever written… and it was between two guys! Wow… hope it wasn't total crap!**

***PS: I'm working on "Grim Reaper" … but I'm also procrastinating… I don't want it to be over!**

**Please review!**


	9. Is That a Hickey?

**A/N: Thanks to all of the awesome reviewers! I heart you guys! And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and story alert! You rock!**

**Hehe, yeah, I left you on a cliffhanger, huh? Can Reid and Morgan managed to hide this from Garcia… hmm… you'll see XD**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 9: Is That a Hickey?

Garcia knocked on the door again and Morgan sat up, rolling off of Reid. "What are we gonna do?" Reid whispered, looking absolutely horrified. Morgan bit his lip, then reached down and grabbed Reid's shirt from the floor, tossing it into his lap, "Get dressed, fast." he ordered, tossing the blanket back and searching the scattered clothes for their boxers.

Reid slid the shirt on and took the boxers that Morgan tossed in his direction, sliding them on quickly and grabbing his pants. He was doing up the buttons on the shirt while Morgan grabbed a shirt out of his closet and tossed it on, unable to find his shirt from the night before, which had somehow managed to get tossed underneath the bed.

"What are we gonna tell her?" Reid hissed as Morgan threw on a pair of jeans.

"That you slept over because your car is broken down… You stayed in the guest room last night. I was gonna drive you to work, but then JJ called and said we didn't have to come in today."

Reid nodded as Morgan ushered him out of the room. His hair was sticking up in odd angles and Morgan was trying to smooth it from behind. Reid swatted his hands away, "Stop it!" he snapped. "I can fix my own hair."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Be quiet, Pretty Boy… why don't you go sit on the couch? Turn the TV on and act like everything fine."

Reid frowned, "I'm not exactly the best liar, Derek." he said. "You know that."

"Hey, we managed to keep it from the team for almost three days… well, minus Prentiss but that's my fault. We can keep it from Garcia."

"You do realize the absurdity of what you just said, right? We're talking about Garcia. She doesn't miss much." Reid pointed out, sitting on the couch.

"Just shut up and let me do the talking, alright, Spencer?" Morgan said. Reid scowled at him, but nodded, taking the remote that Morgan threw onto the couch and turning on the TV, flipping around until he found the Discovery Channel. Morgan rolled his eyes and ran for the door.

He made sure he was presentable and then opened the door, greeted by an irritated looking Garcia who was preparing to bang on the door again. "Hey Baby Girl, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked.

She frowned at him, "You forgot?" she muttered.

"Forgot…what?" he asked, frowning as she pushed her way into the room.

"Last week…" she said, staring at his blank look with a frown on her face, "You said that the next day off we had you would take me to see this fabulous new movie you've been going on about? You'd better not have forgotten, because I cancelled plans with Kevin, Derek Morgan…"

"Oh, right, I… sorry, I … I forgot, but don't worry. The theater is open all day, Baby Girl. I'm pretty sure they're showing it at four o'clock, we've got time."

She nodded slowly, "Good," she said, then hearing the TV, she wandered into the living room. Morgan cursed under his breath and followed her.

"Reid? What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning down at the young man.

"Uh, his car is broken down… I was gonna drive him to work today, but then JJ called… He stayed in the guest room last night."

Garcia narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Uh huh," she said, nodding slowly. "Well then I guess that means a bigger group. We can't leave Junior G-man out."

"Out of what?" Reid frowned, eyeing Morgan suspiciously.

"Morgan here promised to take me to see some movie… which he conveniently forgot about… and since you're here, you're coming to. No arguments." Garcia said, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Alright," Reid said, nodding slowly, glancing at Morgan curiously.

Garcia raised a brow, "That's a first… usually you don't want to go anywhere normal…" she frowned, putting a hand to his forehead. "Are you sick, sweetie?"

Reid swatted her hands away, "Garcia…" he whined.

She grinned, shaking her head. "Fine. Be a baby." she rolled her eyes. "Your collar's crooked…" she reached out to straighten it and frowned, buttoning the very top button, which Reid had neglected to do. Then she frowned, pushing the fabric aside slightly, "Reid… is that… a hickey?"

Reid blinked, and his hand went automatically to his neck, pushing Garcia's hand out of the way and feeling the skin. "Um…" he frowned, pressing his lips together.

Garcia's eyes widened in delight, "You got a girlfriend and didn't tell anyone!" she almost squealed, "Shame on you!"

"Uh… I'm sorry?" Reid said it like a question, throwing his eyes to Morgan, pleading silently for help.

"Well who is she? Do I know her? Is she treating you right?" Garcia demanded, studying Reid carefully.

Reid bit his lip, "Um… Yes…?"

"Yes? Yes I know her? Yes she's treating you right? What?" She frowned, studying his face carefully. "And what's her name?"

"Uh… her name… well… you see…"

"Reid…" Garcia warned, "Don't make me hurt you. Who is she?"

Morgan sighed, seeing the pained look on Reid's face as he fought to come up with an answer. He walked over and sat down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "_She _is _me._" he said.

Garcia blinked, staring between the two of them for the longest moment, completely speechless. Then she almost exploded. "YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Baby Girl, calm down, it hasn't been that long. We just -"

"Calm down! You expect me to calm down? You two keep the biggest, most amazing secret from me and you just expect me to calm down? Are you _insane?_"

"Garcia, we haven't been 'together' that long… We just wanted to wait until we were sure that this was real… until we knew where this was going…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And do you know?" she demanded. "Where this is going?"

Morgan and Reid glanced at each other, "Somewhere good," Morgan finally answered, smiling slightly at Reid, who blushed and looked away.

Garcia frowned, "So, let me get this straight… you two got together and didn't tell anyone, right? No one on the team, despite the fact that we're like a family and would totally be fine with this?"

"Well…" Morgan frowned, biting his lip.

"Well what?" Garcia asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Prentiss… kinda knows."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Garcia demanded.

"She knows." Morgan sighed, waiting for another explosion.

"You told PRENTISS before you told me?" she almost screamed, scowling at them again.

"We didn't tell her!" Reid blurted, "She … she walked in the hotel room… and … Morgan was lying on top of me!"

Garcia frowned, "She walking in on you… doing what, exactly?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time. "We weren't doing anything, I was just sort of laying on him." Morgan explained.

Garcia nodded slowly, "So… Prentiss knows. But no one else?"

"No."

"Well why not? If you think this is going to last, you should tell us! I mean, the whole team would support you two and you know it. Plus -"

"Garcia, we're not ready for them to know. Trust me, if we were, we would've told you first, but… well… we're still trying to figure this out, ok?"

She pouted, "So you don't want me to tell them?" she asked, frowning.

"No, Baby Girl, we want to keep this to ourselves for right now."

She sighed heavily, "Fine…" she said. "Buuuut, now you two _have _to go to that movie tonight… and the second you two tell the rest of the team, I'm calling Kevin and we're going on a double date."

"Double date?" Reid squeaked, looking slightly pale. "But -"

"No buts." Garcia said, shaking her head. "If you two are going to try to lie to Penelope Garcia, you're gonna pay for it. On my terms."

"And those terms would be?" Morgan asked, raising a brow.

"Well, there's the double date… and… of course, details. I don't want any 'it's only been a little while' crap. I want the full story. How did this happen? When did this happen? Have you two had hot, passionate sex yet or was that hickey from a make out session? Tell me _everything!_"

Reid was pale, "Everything?" he asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

Garcia nodded firmly, "Everything. Unless you'd prefer I call Hotch right now and tell him what you just told me."

"Black mail is illegal, Baby Girl."

Garcia snorted, "Since when has that stopped me?"

Morgan sighed, "Alright fine…" he glanced at Reid. "You want me to tell her?"

Reid pressed his lips together and nodded slowly, casting his eyes down and refusing to meet Garcia's eyes. Morgan smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling Reid closer to him. "Well, I guess it actually started when Reid showed up here at 2:30 in the morning because he had a nightmare…"

* * *

**E/N: So… hmm, kinda iffy about this chapter. Was Garcia in-character? Hope she was… *crosses fingers* Let me know!**

**WOOHOO! GUESS WHY FINALLY GOT "The Lost Hero"? Me, that's who! YESSSSSSS! Awesomeness! XDDD**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. You Should Really Buy a New Car, Reid

**A/N: Super thanks to everyone who reviewed XD You guys are awesome. And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and alert.**

**I'm sorry for the late update! I didn't start writing this 'til late tonight 'cause I was swamped with homework.**

**OOH! But, I just started another fic called "For the Love of God" it's a case fic that's the prequel to my oneshot "New York" Go check it out if you want! XD Also, I'm already planning a sequel for this story, though this isn't even over yet!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 10: You Really Should Buy a New Car, Reid

Reid shook his head as they walked out of the movie theater. "I don't understand," he said slowly. "Why did he not tell her? I mean, you said he loved her, right? And he's supposed to be this super genius, so why didn't he just tell her that he was sick and needed help? That he was dying?"

Morgan sighed, "Pretty Boy, seriously, it's a movie, don't over analyze it."

"But, he should've told her, right?" Reid insisted. "And how could he not trust his best friend? Was he that -"

"Reid, sweetheart, I love you and totally agree, but you do the same thing. You want to handle a problem by yourself, even though you don't need to. You're just as stubborn a genius as Tony Stark* is sometimes." Garcia pointed out.

Reid frowned, "I'm not an alcoholic with a self-destructive tendencies!" he protested.

Morgan laughed and shook his head, "Maybe you're not alcoholic, but you do tend to be self-destructive sometimes." he said. "And you don't like being taken care of and you get so scared of being seen as weak that you keep things to yourself. You're just like Tony when it comes to that."

Reid frowned, "I'm not a billionaire with access to tons of top scientists who could help, and so stubborn I'd still refuse to ask for help because it would make me weak."

"But Tony was smarter than all of them put together and he couldn't find a cure, so why would anyone else be able to -"

"But S.H.I.E.L.D. came up with a treatment. He couldn't do that!" Reid argued with Garcia. "He didn't trust anyone enough to tell them. It doesn't make sense. How could he be that stubborn?"

"Because it's who Tony Stark is." Garcia sighed. "It's a part of his character. He's self-destructive and stubborn and self-reliant. He doesn't want to feel vulnerable."

Reid mumbled something.

"What?" Garcia frowned at him.

"I said he was also an arrogant jerk."

Garcia blinked and laughed, "Yeah, he's a narcissist. That's another thing you've got to love about him though… he's so arrogant it's endearing."

Reid shook his head, "It's stupid and annoying. You know… with his past and his drinking habits and his alcoholism… he could be an unsub."

"But he's a hero!" Garcia insisted. "He chooses to go out there and risk his life to save people. Sure he loves the fame and glory, but that's not why he does it! He does it because he knows that helping people is right." She sighed, "You should watch the first movie, you'd understand better."

Reid frowned, about to say something else when Morgan interrupted, "Enough! You two are arguing about a fictional superhero. He's not real. It was just a movie."

The two huffed and Morgan glanced at his watch, "Baby Girl, I think we'd better drop you off at your place. It's almost six now and we've got to be at JJ's at six thirty."

She nodded, smiling, "I'll call Kevin on the way and he can pick me up…" she said.

"Alright and Garcia, remember -"

"Not a word to anyone, I know, I know. But the second I get Prentiss alone, the two of us are going to have a VERY long talk."

Morgan groaned and Reid sighed as they walked to Morgan's car and headed to Garcia's apartment.

* * *

JJ and Will's house was well lit when they pulled up a little while later. Hotch's SUV and Prentiss's car were already there. JJ answered the door, a blond toddler running behind her. "Uncle Spencer!" the little boy squealed in a high pitched voice. Reid smiled and knelt to let the little boy hug him. "Hey, Henry." he said to the three year old, smiling. Henry was one of the few kids who immediately loved Reid. Maybe it was because he was his godfather…

Morgan smiled at the sight of Reid hugging Henry and felt a little sad for a moment because he really did love kids and had always sort of hoped that if the right woman came along, he would have two or three… But now, with Reid… well, that was pretty much impossible. He supposed they could adopt if they ever wanted kids though… Then he frowned, wondering how the hell he'd jumped from them being together for less than a week to them eventually adopting kids? He shook his head slowly and forced a smile for JJ, who grinned at him. "Reid's car still broken down."

"Yeah, I keep telling' him that he needs to just get a new one, but he won't listen." Morgan said, grinning.

"It's a good car!" Reid protested.

"It's older than you are." Morgan pointed out, rolling his eyes at the younger man who stood and frowned at him.

"So?" he muttered. "It's got an engine and it runs."

"Ran." Morgan corrected. "It's not doing much of anything right now."

"It will once I call the repair shop and get it fixed." Reid pointed out.

Morgan sighed, "Whatever you say, Pretty Boy."

"Behave," JJ interjected, picking Henry up and resting him on her hip. "Or I'll call Garcia."

Reid actually winced, but Morgan controlled his facial expression better. "Be my guest," he said, grinning broadly. "I think she'd enjoy punishing me."

JJ rolled her eyes, making a face, "You are such a pervert, Morgan. There's a child here!"

His smile widened, "I didn't say anything, JJ. Your mind's in the gutter. That's not my fault…"

She frowned at him, shaking her head. "C'mon, Hotch and Prentiss are already here. He brought Jack with him too."

Just as she was turning, there was a knock at the door and she sat Henry back down. "Just down the hall," she told them, motioning with her hands, "They're all through there."

They nodded and followed the toddler as he ran back to the room where all the guest were. Will and Hotch were having some discussion about cases - figures, even when they had a day off, Hotch would talk about work. But he was holding Jack close to his side and every now and then, he'd glance down at the child and smile just slightly. At least he wasn't let it consume him anymore.

Prentiss was listening to the men's conversation, but looked a little bored and was playing with one of the small toy soldiers that Jack had brought with him. "Having fun?" Morgan teased, taking a seat next to her. Reid to the other seat.

She looked up and grinned, "Oh, hey guys!" she said, sitting the toy aside. "Wasn't sure you'd make it… you seemed busy yesterday."

Morgan shot her a dirty look as her grin broadened, but before he could say anything, Hotch looked over and frowned, "Busy? With what?"

"Helping Reid." Morgan answered immediately. "His old piece of junk car is broken down and he hasn't called a repair service yet."

Hotch nodded, "You should really think about getting a new car, Reid." he said.

Reid sighed, "I happen to _like _my car." he muttered.

"Well it doesn't love you," Morgan said.

"What doesn't love Reid?" Rossi asked as he and JJ walked into the room.

"His car." Morgan answered.

"Oh, that old VW… You know, you really should buy a new car, Reid."

Reid blinked, frowning at them, "What did you guys plan this or something?" he demanded. "My car is _fine_. It just needs a little work."

JJ laughed, "Reid, it needs a _lot _of work. They're right, it's time for a new car."

He sighed, "I give up." he muttered. "I'm obviously never going to convince you people that you're all completely wrong."

"Nope," Morgan grinned, leaning a little closer than usual. He wanted so badly to leaned all the way in and kiss the frown off of Reid's face, but he resisted the urge and leaned forward again, taking a second to collect himself.

The door bell rang again and JJ rushed down the hall to get it, a few moments later they heard the cheerful voice of Garcia floating to the room and everyone's mood instantly lightened. It was the effect the red head always had on people. There was no one that the perky technical analyst couldn't cheer up.

"So, what are my lovelies talking about?" she asked as she and Kevin walked in, Kevin smiling at each of them kindly and saying a quiet hello.

"Reid's car." Prentiss, Morgan, Will and Hotch said at the same time.

Garcia smirked, "Reid, sweetheart, let me save you some time. Don't pay for repairs. Buy a new car."

Reid let a frustrated sigh and frowned at them, "It's my car, I like it and I'll drive it until it falls apart."

"Which should be any day now," Morgan said, grinning at him.

Reid scowled at him, "It's fixable," he said, almost looking ready to start pouting.

There was a beeping noise coming from the kitchen and JJ grinned, "Looks like dinner's ready. C'mon guys," she said, leading them down the hall to the dining room.

* * *

**E/N: So, what do you guys think? Good, bad, awesome, awful… hmm…**

***YES, I totally mentioned Tony Stark, lol. I LOVE Iron Man and Iron Man 2, so there! Alright, so timing is a little off… just pretend Iron Man 2 is still playing in theaters and be happy, lol XD**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. I Told You You're Beautiful

**A/N: Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! I love you guys! And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and alert! You're awesome!**

**I'm so PISSED OFF right now I can't think straight. I'm sorry for not updating. It was NOT my fault. It was my stupid a$$ dad and his stupid f-ing self deciding that apparently, I can't get online bc I don't want my STUPID brother to get on MY laptop to check his Facebook when I'm trying to use my computer! NOT HAPPY! GRRR.**

**Maybe writing this chap will help me calm down… I need fluffy Morgan/Reid goodness right now…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 11: I Told You You're Beautiful

"You ok, Reid?" JJ asked, noticing the young man wince as he took his seat next to Morgan at the dinner table. He looked up at her with wide, confused eyes.

"I'm fine, why?" he asked, his brows scrunching together.

"You were limping a little," Hotch pointed out.

Reid blinked, "I … I was?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah," JJ said, nodding. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He fought to keep his eyes from shooting to Morgan, "I… Well, I slipped, um… getting out of Morgan's car last night when he… dropped me off." It was probably his best attempt at lying ever. And the red flush that was beginning to creep into his face was dismissed by everyone as his embarrassment for his clumsiness.

Rossi laughed, "For a genius, you sure are klutzy, kid." he said.

Reid frowned, but didn't say anything, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. The knowing look Garcia was giving him and the wide eyed, curious look from Prentiss was bad enough. He glanced at Morgan out of the corner of his eye and saw that he'd gone slightly stiff and was working on breathing slowly.

He smiled, shaking his head slightly, before leaning forward and picking up his fork, "At least you got real eating utensils this time." he commented.

JJ rolled her eyes, "You have seriously got to work on your chopstick skills, Reid. It's not that hard."

"It's not that easy either!" he argued, frowning at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Spence, even Henry can use chopsticks,"

"He's pretty good at it too," Will added in his thickly accented voice. "Most of the food makes it into his mouth."

Prentiss laughed, "When Reid uses chopsticks… I don't think he actually eats anything."

Reid frowned, "Did you guys decide that it was 'Pick on Reid Day' or something? Because all you've done since I've got here is make fun of me."

"Aw, it's only 'cause we love you, sweetie," Garcia assured him, grinning.

He sighed, "You've got a strange way of showing it."

She raised her brows, "Oh I do, do I? Well then… maybe you should tell me how you're supposed to show someone you love them. I'd be fascinated to hear it."

Reid blanched, "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"Oh, leave him alone," JJ said, rolling her eyes. "You're gonna give him a heart attack."

"Poor kid probably already had one," Rossi said, grinning.

"Hello, I'm right here." Reid muttered, frowning at them.

Morgan laughed, "C'mon, Pretty Boy, loosen up, they're just kidding."

He narrowed his eyes at Morgan, studying his face. "Well they should 'kid' about someone else. I didn't do anything!" Before anyone else could say anything, Henry walked over to Reid and placed a hand on his knee.

"Uncle Spencer," he said, his words slightly shaky but clear. "Don't get mad. _I _like you."

Reid grinned and the rest of the table burst out in laughter as he lifted the toddler into his lap, "At least someone does, Henry." he said, smiling at the little boy.

Garcia grinned at the sight, "AW! A kid who isn't terrified of Reid. It's a miracle."

Reid made a face at her, but didn't say anything. Henry was playing with his hair, grinning. "You're pretty." he said after a minute and everyone laughed again.

Reid blushed and glanced at Morgan for a second who smiled and winked at him. "You're kid's got good tastes, JJ." he teased.

Reid smiled awkwardly at Henry and sat him back down on the floor where he immediately toddled back over to his seat next to Will.

* * *

A few hours later they said goodnight to JJ and Reid and Morgan walked back out to the car. Reid climbed into the passenger seat, wincing slightly as he did. "That was fun," Morgan said, smiling slightly as they backed out of the driveway.

"That was torture!" Reid protested, buckling his seat belt.

Morgan laughed, shaking his head, "Whatever you say, Spencer." then he frowned, "You know what we forgot to do? Get your clothes from your apartment while your staying over."

"I could just stay at my apartment tonight," Reid said slowly, frowning. "And call the car service tomorrow morning and you could pick me up…"

"What, you don't like sleeping with me?" Morgan asked, raising a brow.

"No! I mean… I… just … I…"

"Spencer, there this thing called 'complete sentences'. You should try speaking in them sometime."

Reid made a face, "What I meant was… well… I don't want to impose or anything and I'm sure you have other things to do and maybe you don't really want me around bothering you, and -"

"Shut up. For like, two seconds, just listen to yourself." Morgan said, frowning. Reid frowned too, looking hurt. "You're not _bothering _me. I want you to stay. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this before you understand it, but I love you. I liked waking up with you in my arms. You're not imposing on me. Stop being so damn hard on yourself."

Reid sighed, looking down at his hands. "I just … can't believe you actually feel this way about me. I mean, it's hard enough to believe I feel this way about… about another man, but the fact that you do… it's … I mean, maybe a more attractive guy, but -"

"Didn't I already tell you that you're beautiful?" Morgan demanded, glancing at the younger man. "I'm not having that conversation again. You are absolutely perfect. Like Henry said, you're pretty. If a three year old can see it, why can't you?"

Reid sighed, "I don't… I'm not used to this. To having someone care so much about me. It's so… foreign to me."

Morgan sighed, putting the car in park as they pulled into the parking lot of Reid's apartment complex. "Well you're going to have to get used to it, Pretty Boy. Because I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

Reid looked up, seeing his apartment and frowned, chewing his lip.

"Are we just getting you clothes or are you gonna stay here at your place tonight?"

Reid glanced at Morgan and thought about the night before… "I'll go get some clothes," he said finally, climbing out of the car. Morgan smiled and watched him go, grinning broadly.

* * *

The drive from Reid's apartment to Morgan's only took about fifteen minutes. They walked in and Morgan locked the door behind them, telling Reid to toss his bag of clothes in the closet for now and they'd get it all sorted out later. Reid was just walking into the kitchen when Morgan grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely, gasping for breath quickly and pulling him back for more.

"God, I've wanted to do that all night," he moaned, slipping his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Reid practically melted into Morgan, his hands traveling up the sides of his arms and locking around his neck while Morgan's slid down and settled around Reid's hips, sliding farther and catching the belt loops on his pants. "Bedroom," Morgan breathed, pushing Reid along with him.

The younger man didn't resist, going quickly into the dim lit room and falling onto the bed, Morgan on top of him. They started tearing at each other's clothes, Morgan's lips trailing down Reid's jaw and neck to his collar bone, but he was more careful not the leave a mark this time incase someone else from team noticed and started asking awkward questions.

"Derek," Reid breathed in his ear as he locked his fingers around the belt loops on his slacks and pulled them down. "God…" he mumbled something incoherent and Morgan cut him off with a kiss, grinning down at him as he pulled the pants completely off and Reid's long fingers were snatching at the button on his jeans.

His lips found Reid's again and they kissed long and deep before Morgan kicked his pants the rest of the way off and shifted slightly, reaching over onto the nightstand blindly and trailing kisses down Reid's chest. "I told you you're beautiful," he whispered, smiling at Reid's breathless gasp as his lips ghosted lower and lower down the younger man's abdomen. "And I was right…"

* * *

Morgan collapsed on top of Reid a few hours later, completely spent. His breathing was harsh and quick as he slid out of him and rolled over, a hand to his sweat-glistening chest, feeling his rapid heart beat. Reid, breathing just as harshly, rolled over so that he was lying right next to him and wrapped his arms around him, smiling.

"I love you," Morgan whispered to him, tucking a few sweaty strands of curly hair behind his ears and slipping and arm around him.

"Love you too," Reid said, smiling tiredly at him, his large brown eyes foggy and dilated as he looked up at him. He lay his head down on Morgan's chest and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

Morgan watched as the younger man's breathing slowed and evened out. He was asleep in less than five minutes. Smiling to himself, Morgan tightened his grip on the boy, still in awe that he was truly his. He could hardly believe that Reid wanted to be with him… And found it incredibly strange that Reid would feel pretty much the opposite. As if Morgan were somehow better than he was. Morgan shook his head, if anyone was the better of the two, it was Reid. Selfless, kind, honest, dorky, sweet, loving, shy, naïve, beautiful Reid.

It was most certainly not him though. He was broken, tainted… jaded and untrusting… He found it amazing that he could reveal so much of himself to the young man and he still wanted him… Maybe that's what those old love songs meant when they talked about love being unconditional and irrevocable… impenetrable and unbreakable…

* * *

**E/N: Aw! :3 Guess who's in a better mood now? Me. Still not happy, but writing that made me feel so much better :) Sigh… Morgan/Reid fluffy-ness is very therapeutic, lol.**

**So, what do you guys think? I must know! Next chapter… next chapter will be a little bit angsty and hurt/comfort-y, but not over the top or anything so don't worry. No one's being tortured or anything…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. I'm Right, Derek I'm Always Right

**A/N: Have I mentioned that I love all of you wonderful, splendiferous reviewers? Well I do. And of course, I love everyone who added this to alerts and favorites too! - No not THAT kind of love, you pervs! Lol…**

**I'm in a better mood now… Taking deep, slow breaths and reminding myself that everything will be okay… I was worried I wouldn't even get to update chapter 11 until next week bc everything w/my dad, but once he calms down, he can be reasonable… thank God it was him and not my mom or I'd be offline for so long you guys would think I'd died…**

**Anyway… onto the slightly angsty - hurt/comfort-y chapter … **

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 12: I'm Right, Derek. I'm _Always _Right

Morgan woke up groggily and glanced at the glowing digital clock face. The time read 3:47 a.m. He frowned and wondered what had woken him up when he heard a soft whimper and felt an arm jerk against his chest. He looked down and noticed Reid, his face screwed up in a look of pure panic, his arm still wrapped around his torso, the grip tightening and loosening every now and then as his muscles twitched.

"No…" he whispered, his voice quiet and barely coherent. "Don't want it… stop… please… I'm sorry… stop…"

Morgan bit his lip, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him easily. "Spencer… Spencer wake up. Pretty Boy, it's a nightmare, wake up…"

Reid tossed suddenly on the bed, his arm flinging out and knocking Morgan in the jaw painfully as he rolled over and continued mumbling. Morgan winced and rubbed his jaw, "Spencer," he whispered again, taking hold of Reid's arm and turning his body back to face him. "Wake up!" he shook the young man again and let go of his arm, sitting up on the bed. He sat back on his knees, the blanket pooling around him, and took Reid's face into his hands gently, "Spencer, wake up!" he said, louder this time.

Slowly, Reid started to blink, his breathing harsh. There were tears brimming his wide brown eyes. "M-Morgan…?" he asked, his voice soft and scared.

Morgan smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Pretty Boy, it's me."

He pressed his lips together and sat up, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck. "I'm sorry, Derek." he whispered. "I … I didn't mean to -"

"Hey, hey, Spencer stop!" Morgan said, gently shifting so that he was looking at the younger man. "It's ok. It was just a nightmare…"

Reid nodded slowly, sniffling and looking away. He was still trembling from the dream. "You want to talk about it?" Morgan asked, studying his face carefully.

Reid shook his head, his lips pressed together tightly. Morgan sighed and pushed the blanket off of him, "I'll be back in a second," he said, standing and leaving the room. Reid brought his knees up to his chest and tried to stomp down the whimpers trying to escape. He mentally chastised himself for allowing Morgan to see him so weak. He probably wanted nothing to do with him now…

A few minutes later, Morgan returned holding a glass. He sat back down on the bed and held the cup out to Reid. "It's just hot chocolate… it'll help you calm down."

Reluctantly, Reid reached out and took it, taking a small sip and forcing himself to breath deeply. "What was the nightmare about?" Morgan asked, sliding back under the blanket and looking at him cautiously.

Reid took a deep breath and another small sip from the cup. "H-Hankel." he finally answered. "It was about Hankel."

Morgan scowled and shook his head, "Reid… Hankel's dead he can't -"

"But that just it, Derek, he's dead. He's dead because I killed him… all he did was try to help me… and I killed him."

"He was going to kill you, Spencer. Alternate personality or not, you did what had to be done. Tobias… Tobias was pretty messed up and he's probably better off now… And Charles and Rafael were murderers. You didn't do anything wrong…"

Reid sighed, nodding slowly… "I just… that image of him lying there… lifeless… because of me." he shook his head, "I can't get it to go away sometimes."

Morgan nodded sadly, "It's natural for things like that to stick with you…"

"I've had the same nightmare off and on since I got out of the hospital… It … it always starts with me shooting him and he comes back and starts calling me a monster and a murderer… and then…" he broke off… "And then I'm back in that cabin and Charles is… is beating me… and Tobias… he won't listen when I beg him not to… not to…"

"Inject you?" Morgan asked quietly.

Reid nodded slowly, biting his lip and avoiding the other man's eyes.

"Hey, kid, come on…" Morgan said, gently lifting Reid's face. "It's not your fault. You already dealt with that demon, ok? I'm not gonna let you go back down that road again… Not ever."

Reid sighed, "But what if -"

"There are no what ifs, alright? You can't keep looking back and worrying about the future. You'll miss what's happening right in front of you. What happened with Hankel… that was terrible. But it's over… has been for years. And you won. You beat the addiction and you survived… You didn't do anything wrong and no one blames you for what happened…"

Reid sighed, "I know you're right… it's just… sometimes… sometimes it's overwhelming… with this job and the nightmares…" he shook his head.

Morgan nodded, "It can be… that's why you've got to have something to remind you that there's still good out there. That the monsters we hunt down aren't the only thing that exists…"

Reid's hands trembled slightly and he finally looked back up and met Morgan's eyes. "You could be that for me…" he said slowly.

Morgan smiled and pulled Reid into his chest, taking the cup and sitting it on the nightstand, "I would be honored…" he whispered, turning his head so that he could see Reid's face. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against his. "I love you," he whispered.

Reid smiled a sad, slightly hopeful smile. "I love you, too." he whispered back, leaning forward and returning the kiss a little more firmly. Morgan smiled and pulled them both down so that they were lying down on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, face to face.

"Let's get some sleep," he whispered. "It's almost four in the morning."

Reid nodded sleepily and pulled himself closer to Morgan, nestling his head into the crook of his neck. Morgan smiled and reached a hand up, gently running his hands through the young man's hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Reid woke up the next morning to an empty bed and for one brief moment began to panic, thinking it had all been a dream meant to mock him… but then he realized he was definitely _not _in his own bedroom. And he was certainly more sore than he'd been the morning before. He really hoped that would change soon…

He heard a noise in the kitchen and reached down onto the floor, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on before climbing out of bed and walking out of the bedroom. Morgan was frying eggs in a pan over the stove, standing in a pair of flannel pajama pants. Reid raised his brow at those, "It was cold this morning," he explained.

Reid smiled and shifted slightly from one foot to the other, "Derek… about last night…"

"Spencer, stop. I told you, it's fine. Everyone has nightmares… even me."

Reid sighed, nodding, staring at him for the longest time before speaking again, "When did you wake up?"

"About six thirty," he answered, "I decided to fix breakfast… Kinda get the feeling you don't eat much if you're not forced to."

Reid shrugged, "I eat… when I'm hungry."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "You mean you eat when you remember you have to. For a genius with an eidetic memory, you forget to eat a lot."

Reid shrugged, "It's mostly related to things I read… how am I supposed to remember to eat if I'm doing something more important?"

"How is there anything more important than eating… it's right up there with sex and breathing. You would die without food."

"Actually, the human body stores some fat and nutrients incase of situations like that. Humans can survive up to three weeks without eating."

"Not without some major problems and a trip to the hospital they can't," Morgan pointed out, holding up his hand, still clutching the spatula, when Reid started to say something else.

"Don't argue, Mr. Genius. You're eating breakfast… Trust me, _I'll _make sure you don't forget the necessities."

"What necessities?" Reid asked, frowning.

"I just told you, Spencer. Breathing, sex and eating… and sleeping too, I suppose…"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Why do I get the feeling sex comes first for you before any of that."

"Because it's that important? And it's more fun than any of the other things," He pointed out, grinning.

"More important? I went thirty years without it…"

"Yeah, well… now that you have had sex… I highly doubt you'll go more than a day before you want more."

Reid snorted, "_I _would survive… you on the other hand… could possibly die."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Sure, Pretty Boy… we'll see who caves first, then won't we?"

Reid grinned, "It'll be you."

"I don't think so," Morgan said, shaking his head.

"I'm right, Derek. I'm _always _right."

* * *

**E/N: Wow… Yeah, I'm a perv sometimes, whatever… **

**See, it wasn't so bad, even ended on a light tone XD I have to say, I'm pretty dang proud of myself right now. Twelve chapters and there has been ZERO Reid-torture! It's like a new record for me :3**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. I Told You So

**A/N: Aw! Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! And thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and story alert! I heart you guys!**

**Lol… you guys all seem to have different opinions of who caves first… hmm… I wonder who's right… you'll see XD**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 13: I Told You So

Morgan glanced over at Reid, who was sitting across the jet from him, his legs crossed, looking over a file folder. They were on their way to New Hampshire. The local PD thought they had a serial killer murdering children and the team had been called in. Since they'd gotten to the office that morning, the younger man hadn't so much as glanced at him. It was really beginning to get on his nerves.

He couldn't stop staring at Reid as he brushed the hair out of his face unconsciously and shifted in the seat, his eyes moving rapidly down the page as he read over the autopsy report of Daniel Westford, age seven.

His fingers itched to run through Reid's hair, his entire body was practically screaming at him to slide his arms around the younger man's small waist and pull him into a passionate kiss, but damn it, there was no way he could that here. And besides, he wanted Reid to cave first. He had to prove the genius wrong. He simply would wait it out. He was sure Reid was feeling the same urges… though, the younger man seemed thoroughly composed and NOT edgy in anyway. Stupid genius either had really good will power or simply didn't need sex as much as Morgan figured he did.

* * *

Reid looked over at Morgan from the corner of his eye, seeing him staring at him. He smiled slightly and resisted the intense urge to stand up, walk over there and kiss him. So what if Morgan had been right and he _really _wanted to forget about their entire conversation that morning? There was no way he was going to let Morgan know that. He could wait. He would wait. He would focus on the case and Morgan could cave first. He knew he would.

Only one problem. He couldn't' focus on the case. He'd read the autopsy report in his hands three different times and still hadn't retained any of the information because he was too busy thinking about Morgan and the night before … well, what had happened before he'd had that nightmare at least.

His fingers twitched against the folder and he gripped it tighter, refusing to look up like he really, _really _wanted to. He could wait Morgan out. He would just be patient and take deep, slow breaths. And try desperately to get all thoughts of sex out of his head. It was harder than he thought it would be, especially when he had an eidetic memory and every detail was so damn clear.

* * *

"We're going to have to share rooms again," Hotch announced, which was followed by a resounding, collective groan from the team. "JJ, you and Prentiss. Dave, you and me. Morgan, you and Reid." Hotch said, ignoring the groans.

Morgan sighed. Just his luck, when he was trying to keep away from the temptation it was thrown right at him. He glanced over at Reid and saw almost no change in his expression. Usually, the kid was like an open book… He bit his lip to reel in the thoughts that suddenly sprang into his mind. No. Reid was going to cave first. He was going to prove him wrong.

The team trudged up to their rooms once they reached the hotel and Morgan ignored Prentiss's teasing wink as he and Reid walked into the room they were sharing. Reid still hadn't said anything since they'd gotten onto the elevator. He sat his bag down on one of the beds and Morgan followed his example. After another minute of silence he said, "You, we can still talk, Pretty Boy."

Reid pressed his lips together and shook his head, sitting down on the bed and taking the remote for the TV off of the table and turning it on. Morgan frowned, "So you're just gonna give the silent treatment? I didn't do anything, did?"

Reid shook his head, keeping his eyes focused on the TV, though Morgan had no idea what he was even watching… it didn't look like something Reid would watch. It was a cartoon. "Serious, Spencer, talk to me."

Reid shook his head again, his fist clenching. Was he mad at him? He looked mad… Which made it harder for Morgan not to kiss him. He was strangely attractive when he was pissed. "Spencer… if I did something, I'm sorry," he said, slowly, putting a gentle hand on Reid's shoulder.

Finally, he spoke, moving his should away from Morgan's hand. "You didn't do anything." he said stiffly. "But I'm still not talking to you."

Morgan blinked, completely confused now. "You're not mad at me? Then why the hell aren't you talking to me?" He sat down on the bed next to him, very aware of his body only inches away and wanting so badly to reach out and touch him again. Damn, damn, damn. He bit his lip. "Well?" he asked when Reid didn't answer.

Reid sighed, and turned to look at him. "I don't want to talk to you because I don't want to say… to say that you're absolutely driving me insane."

Morgan laughed, grinning. "I was right." he said.

"No you weren't." Reid shook his head. "I haven't caved yet…"

"But you will," Morgan teased, putting a hand on Reid's cheek and trailing lightly down his jaw, his collar bone and all the way to his waist. Reid jerked back and glared at him.

"Now I'm mad." he muttered. "That's cheating."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Who said there were rules?"

Reid pressed his lips together and brought his knees up to his chest, "I am not going to give you what you want."

Morgan frowned, "Fine. I'll live." he said, sounding more confident than he actually felt. "I think I'll go to bed early…"

He walked over to his bed and sat the bag down on the floor, kicking off his shoes and then sliding his shirt off with deliberately slowness before unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his hips. Reid glared at the blanket on his bed, willing himself not to look, because he knew that's exactly what Morgan wanted. And he would _not _give in.

After a few minutes, Reid sighed irritably and stood, deciding he was better off just going to bed. He didn't even noticed Morgan's eyes on him as he started to undress next to the bed. He was about to pull on the oversized shirt when Morgan snatched in from behind. Reid whirled around and glared at him. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Taking this," Morgan said, tossing the old shirt into the trash can. "You look better without it."

"That's my shirt!" he protested, staring in shock at the trash can.

"Not anymore," Morgan shrugged, trying very hard not to really look at Reid. He couldn't stand the idea of him wearing that god-awful sweatshirt again.

Reid pressed his lips together and the two men stared at each other for a long moment, Reid in his pajama bottoms, Morgan in nothing but his boxers. It seemed like a life time that they stood there before Reid finally tore his gaze away and started to get into bed, desperately trying to ignore the longing need pulsing through him.

He jolted back, surprised, by a hand on his waist, pulling him away from the bed. Then lips met his and he was dragged across the room, falling on Morgan's bed. "I can't take it anymore," Morgan growled, kissing him roughly, like he was trying to physically join their bodies permanently.

Reid sighed heavily, glad he no longer had to fight the intense urges screaming at him. He wrapped his arms around Morgan neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together more firmly. "I told you so," he whispered, grinning.

* * *

**E/N: :3 So… whoever thought Morgan would cave first gets a virtual cookie. Whoever thought Reid would cave first gets a hug :3 What can I say, I'm feeling nice… plus, I totally thought it would be Reid too! Stupid muse…**

**Don't forget to review! :3**


	14. He Was Crying?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I heart you guys! And thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and story alert as well! You guys rock!**

**I think this story is almost over guys - but don't worry, there WILL be a sequel! I promise! And of course, there are a few more chapters I'm gonna write for this story too!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 14: He Was Crying?

Reid woke up the next morning lying with his head resting on Morgan's chest. He sighed and scooted closer before he remembered that they were on a case. Supposed to be working. Suddenly, he jolted up in the bed, almost falling off and waking Morgan in the process.

"What is it, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked sleepily, sitting up and blinking a few times.

Reid didn't answer him, instead he slid out of the bed and grabbed his clothes, practically running into the bathroom. A moment later, Morgan heard the shower start and then he frowned, glancing at the clock and remembering that they were in New Hampshire. On a case. And they'd… Oh…

Understanding now, Morgan groped around the floor for his boxers and slid them on, standing and stretching his stiff muscles. Despite the fact that he had been wrong and Reid hadn't caved first like he wanted him to, he was still glad one of them had. He didn't think he could've taken much more…

He sat on the edge of the bed, straightening up case files and grabbing clothes to wear when there was knock on the door. "Come in," he called, his back to the door.

"Hey, Morgan, Hotch wants us at the -" JJ stopped, frowning at him. "Why the hell aren't you dressed?"

Morgan looked down, frowning, "I'm wearing boxers," he protested.

She frowned, "Well you need to be wearing actual clothes. They found another body this morning. Hotch wants us ready. Now."

"Right." Morgan nodded, "I'll get Reid out of the shower."

She nodded, "Hurry up," she ordered, turning and leaving the room.

Morgan sighed and pulled a shirt on over his head. He dug around in his bag and found a pair of jeans and clipped his gun back to his belt, slipping his badge into his pocket. Then he walked over to the bathroom. "Hey! Pretty Boy! We've got another body! Let's go!" he called, hitting the door a few more times.

The water stopped and he heard Reid moving around in the bathroom and smiled. He tried to turn the doorknob, but Reid had locked it, probably because of what he'd done the last time. Morgan sighed and waited until Reid came out.

"Took you long enough," he teased.

"What? I was in there for like twenty minutes." Reid said, looking confused.

"That's twenty minutes that I didn't get to see you,"

Reid blushed and slung his bag over his shoulder. "We should… we should probably get downstairs." he said, moving toward the door.

"Wait a minute!" Morgan protested, grabbing Reid by the hand and pulling him back down on to the bed so that he was pretty much sitting on top of Morgan. "I haven't kissed you yet."

Reid blushed again, "Derek, we're supp-" Morgan cut him off with a kiss and then let go. Reid blushed and stumbled back, straightening his shirt again. "We're supposed to be working." he finished his sentence.

"That's why I kissed you here instead of when we got to the crime scene." Morgan explained, grinning as he held the door open for Reid.

* * *

They walked up to the crime scene and Reid felt a pang in his chest as he gazed down at the body of the little boy. He had been beaten badly and strangled to death, his body dumped next to a swing set like garbage for everyone to see. It made him sick to his stomach. He noticed Morgan looking down at the little boy with anger burning in his eyes and he bit his lip, knowing how much cases with children effected the older man.

"He was kidnapped, beaten and strangled, just the other boys," Hotch informed them as they approached. "But there was one difference here…"

"What difference?" Morgan growled, tearing his eyes away from the tiny body and staring up at Hotch.

Hotch sighed, "According to the coroner… there are obvious signs of sexual assault. None of the other boys were raped, but -"

"But we already suspected that the unsub was working his way up to it," Reid pointed out.

Hotch nodded grimly, "And now he has," he said, glancing back at the body. His phone started ringing and he walked away.

Reid was about to kneel next to the body when he caught site of Morgan's face. "Derek," he whispered, quietly so that none of the others would hear him. "What's wrong?"

Morgan didn't look up, glaring down at the body. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that there's some sick bastard treating little kids like filth and killing them when he's finished, that's what's wrong, Reid." he snapped. Reid flinched back from the venom in his voice and nodded slowly.

"I… I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't tell me your sorry." Morgan growled, "You didn't do it."

Reid blinked, licking his lips nervously, "I… Are you gonna be alright?" he whispered, reaching out to put a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan shook it off, "I'm fine." he snapped. "Just… just don't talk to me right now."

Reid pressed his lips together and nodded, "Ok." he whispered, trying hard not to cry. He knew Morgan wasn't angry at him… he was angry at the whole situation. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna go talk to JJ."

He turned and left Morgan alone with the body. Morgan didn't even look up as he left, still staring down at the little boy and wanting so badly to wrap his hands his murderer's throat.

* * *

Back at the station, Morgan was still in a bad mood, snapping at anyone who tried to talk to him. Reid hadn't said anything at all since that morning at the crime scene. He kept hoping Morgan would calm down and go back to being himself, but he didn't. He even bit the detective's head off once, which earned him a swift reprimand from Hotch, but it didn't seem to phase him.

They had just given the locals the profile when Reid finally decided to try and talk to Morgan again, hoping that he'd calmed down some since that morning. They were basically alone in the small conference room. He hesitantly walked over to where Morgan was sitting and stood there for a moment, awkwardly.

"M-Morgan," he said, stuttering slightly.

"What?" Morgan growled, not even looking up from the folder that was lying open in front of him.

He sighed, chewing on his lip, "Y-You know we're gonna catch this guy, right? The statistics are overwhelmingly in our favor and the officers have the profile so-"

Suddenly, Morgan fist slammed down onto the table and Reid jumped, looking scared for a moment. "Will you please _shut up._" Morgan snapped.

Reid bit his lip, this time feeling tears misting his vision. "O-Ok… I won't bother you again." he whispered so quietly Morgan barely heard him. And then he turned and left the room quickly, before anyone else could see the tears in his eyes.

* * *

Prentiss had seen the entire scene between the two of them and shook her head, watching Reid rush out of the room, scrubbing at his eyes. She frowned and pressed her lips together, walking over to where Morgan was sitting.

"Morgan." she said.

"Go away, Prentiss, I'm trying to think."

"Well it's obviously not working. Did you even see the look on Reid's face?"

Morgan frowned, sitting up for the first time, "What are you talking about?"

"Morgan, he just ran out of here on the verge of _tears _because of you." she said. "He was only trying to help."

Morgan suddenly felt sick. He couldn't have made Reid cry… no. "But -"

"I get that this case is affecting you more than the rest of us, but… That doesn't mean you have to act like an ass. We're trying to find this guy too. And you're only making it harder…"

She sat down and leaned closer, "And trust me, that isn't how you treat someone if you love them. He was just trying to make you feel better."

Morgan stared at her, feeling very much like the ass she'd said he was. "He was crying?" he asked, not wanting to believe it.

She nodded, "I don't want to but in on your… relationship, but trust me, if you keep treating him like that it won't work."

Morgan sighed heavily, nodding. "I didn't mean to -"

"Don't tell me." Prentiss said, standing back up. "Tell him."

* * *

**E/N: Whoa. Didn't mean to do that… I promise to have this whole matter resolved next chapter… Jeesh, I feel like a jerk now… I made Reid cry… stupid me.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. You're Not Angry?

**A/N: :3 Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! And of course thanks to everyone who added this to alert and favorites! I heart you guys!**

**I totally didn't mean to make Reid cry! I'm soooo sorry for that! I'm thinking that there will be one more chapter after this one and then this will be over! But fret not! There is a sequel in the works and I'll start posting that soon!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 15: You're Not Angry?

Reid scrubbed at the tears in his eyes and just walked… he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, he just walked. He ended up in the old playground and felt chills down his back. But it was empty, so he sat down on a bench and let the tears fall. He hadn't meant to make Morgan angry… He had just wanted to help… Maybe he should've just kept his mouth shut.

He sighed, staring out at the empty park, wondering why he hadn't just let the whole subject drop. Then Morgan wouldn't be mad at him and he wouldn't feel so… alone. He sniffled and scrubbed at the tears again, glad there wasn't anyone there to see him acting so pathetic.

Then he heard footsteps and frantically tried to erase the remnant of tears from his face.

"Spencer,"

He froze. It was Morgan… He scrubbed harder at the tears and looked away, not wanting him to see him like that.

"Spencer," a hand was laid on his shoulder. He tensed, closing his eyes. "I… I…" Morgan seemed to be struggling for words.

Reid bit his lip and turned around, "I'm sorry!" he said, tears starting to fall again. "I didn't mean to upset you… I… I was trying to… and I should've just left you alone, you weren't handling this case well and I knew that, but… I - I thought… maybe…"

Morgan blinked at him, feeling even more like an ass. Not only had he made Reid cry, but Reid had somehow managed to turn the entire thing around on himself. "Spencer, stop! This isn't your fault. It's mine. I… I was a jerk. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't do anything wrong, Pretty Boy."

Reid blinked, looking confused, still teary eyes, cautiously, he stood up and turned to face him completely. "Y-You're not angry?" he asked, eyeing him warily.

Morgan sighed, "No. I'm… I just… those little boys…" he struggled to come up with an explanation again. "What I said? I didn't mean it. I love you, Spencer… I really do. I shouldn't have acted that way. I just… was acting like an ass."

Reid thought about it for a minute, "You're not angry?" he repeated.

Morgan laughed, shaking his head again. "No, I'm not. I don't have any reason to be angry. I wasn't even listening, I was just thinking about how angry I was and … I didn't want to be bothered, I guess. I didn't want anyone to comfort me. I should've listened. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Reid chewed his lip… "You… you scared me, for a moment. I thought… I thought…" he trailed off.

Morgan frowned, "What?" he asked, lifting Reid's chin with his hand and looking into his teary eyes. "What did you think?" He didn't know what was worse. The fact that he'd made Reid cry, or the fact that Reid said he'd scared him.

"I thought you were… going to…" Reid bit his lip and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Thought I was going to what? Break up with you?"

Reid shook his head, and whispered something quietly. Morgan frowned and leaned closer, "What? What's wrong, Spencer?"

"I thought you were going to hit me," he said.

Morgan blinked and let go of Reid's chin. He stared at the younger man in shock, wondering how the hell he'd managed to come up with that. "I… You thought that?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt a thousand times worse than he had before.

Reid bit his lip and nodded. "Spencer, I would never hit you!" Morgan said. "Never. Not even if I was actually mad at you. Which I'm not. I wouldn't… why would you even think that?"

Reid looked up at Morgan with wide eyes, "You promise?" he asked.

Morgan was completely in shock, "Of course I do. I couldn't hurt you, not on purpose, Spencer. And I definitely could never hit you!"

Reid sighed and nodded, licking his lips. Morgan felt sick. He reached out and pulled Reid to him, hugging him close. "I'm sorry I scare you," he whispered. "I never, _ever _meant to do that."

Reid nodded against his chest and pulled back to look up into his face, "I love you, Derek." he whispered.

"I love you too," Morgan promised, brushing a light kiss against his lips. "We should… get back to the station." Reid nodded and followed the older man out of the part, scrubbing away the last residue from his earlier tears.

* * *

The unsub wasn't hard to find, just as Reid had predicted, once the locals had the profile. The man was arrested before sundown that day and Morgan had interrogated him. It didn't take long for Dudley Thomas to confess with Morgan's hostile gaze settled on him angrily.

The team boarded the plane with a sense of sadness and accomplishment. They'd saved any other little boys from a terrible fate at the hands of the monster, but there were still the four innocent lives that had been lost in the process.

Prentiss watched Morgan and Reid sit next to each other again on the small couch and smiled, nodding to Morgan who gave her a grateful look. She was glad he'd fixed his outburst before anything worse could come of it. She didn't know how either of them would've handled it if they'd broken up. Even after just a few days, she'd noticed the change in them. They were happier. She wondered how the others hadn't realized it, but figured maybe the chalked it up to better sleep and less stressful cases - their last one excluded, of course.

After everyone fell asleep, Morgan moved over and pulled Reid closer to him. The younger man smiled and leaned his head against his shoulder, letting Morgan run his hands through his hair until he feel asleep. Morgan watched him sleeping, but didn't allow himself to sleep. He had to make sure that everything appeared normal if anyone from the team woke up.

He stared down at Reid and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before shifting slightly and wrapping his arms around Reid, who snuggled closer in his sleep and murmured something under his breath. Morgan chuckled and shook his head, resting his cheek against Reid's messy curls and humming to himself, thankful that he was still able to hold him after his stupidity that afternoon. He knew he didn't deserve to and he was glad Reid was more forgiving than any other person he'd ever met…

* * *

**E/N: Eh, a little shorter than usual, but still over a 1000 words, so I met my quota. How'd you like it…**

**If you look REALLY close in this chapter, you'll see a small hint at what will be in the sequel to the sequel of this story, lol. (Yep, I'm planning THAT far ahead XP)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. A Little Bit More Than a CoWorker

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews! I heart you guys! And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and alert! You guys rock!**

**And now… I present to you the final chapter of "Across the Sky in Stars"**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash (ya know, incase you hadn't figured that out by now, lol)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will heart you forever, plus, it'll make me write the sequel even faster!**

* * *

Epilogue: A little bit more than a co-worker

As the team got off of the jet and headed to their separate vehicles, Morgan steered Reid, who still half asleep and stumbling clumsily, toward his car, shaking his head. "Tired?" he teased as Reid groped around for the door handle until finally grasping it and pulling the door open.

Reid made a face and yawned, "No." he said, his eyelids still half closed.

Morgan chucked climbed into the driver's seat. "Ok then… so that means you'd be willing to go somewhere to eat before we go back to my place?"

Reid frowned, "Derek," he muttered. "Whenever you ask me if I'm tired and I say no… it means yes."

Morgan laughed, "Figured that." he said, taking a few moments to just stare at Reid and realize that he was adorable when he was tired too. Hell, he was probably adorable whenever he was sick and his hair was all mussed up. He grinned wider and laughed, he was pretty much always adorable.

"What?" Reid frowned, shifting uncomfortably under the older man's gaze.

"Nothing," Morgan said, turning the key in the ignition and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

Reid fell asleep on the short drive back to Morgan's apartment, his head resting against the window lightly, his even breathing fogging up the glass ever now and then. Morgan smiled at the sight and didn't have the heart to wake him up. He walked around to the other side of the car and reached over the young man, unbuckling his seat belt and carefully lifting him out of the car.

He passed on of his neighbors, an older woman whose name was Mrs. Claxton, and smiled at her nodding. She gave him a strange look. "Good evening Derek," she said, eyeing the sleeping Reid confusedly.

"Evening, Mrs. Claxton," Morgan said, shifting Reid slightly in his arms so that his head was resting against his shoulder.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, raising a brow.

Morgan laughed, "This is Spencer," he said. "He's uh… a co-worker."

"A co-worker?" she frowned, "You don't usually bring co-workers home this late at night…"

"Well…" Morgan pursed his lips. He thought about his answer for a moment and then said, "He's also a little bit more than a co-worker."

Her eyes lit with understanding, "Ah… I see." she said. She smiled, "Well, if you don't mind my saying so, you might want to wait until he wakes up before you do what you usually do with people you bring home this late…"

Morgan blinked and grinned, "Don't worry," he said. "I can wait."

She smiled and nodded, "Good…" then she paused again. "If you work with him, you'd better make sure you treat a bit better than those other woman, too, Derek." she cautioned. "Because if you don't, you'll have to see what it does to him every day."

He nodded, "I will," he promised her.

She smiled again, "Good. See that you do." She said good night and continued on with her walk, leaving Morgan shaking his head. She had always been a very sweet woman, who saw it as her job to make sure the younger people living in the complex were living "right".

He continued down the sidewalk to his apartment and had to try a few times to actually get the door open with Reid still asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself when Reid mumbled something in his sleep and curled closer to his chest, hiding his face in the fabric of his shirt.

Morgan slid their bags off of his arm, careful not to drop Reid, and carried the younger man in the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and pulled of his shoes, pants and shirt and covered him with the blanket, laughing quietly when Reid rolled over and clutched at the pillow, burying his face in it.

He kicked off his own shoes and stripped down to his boxers, climbing into the bed next to him and wrapping his arms around Reid's thin chest, pulling him closer to him. Reid's eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake up. He unconsciously shuffled closer to the warmth of Morgan's body and laid his cheek against the older man's chest.

Morgan smiled and soon fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of Reid's steady breaths on his skin, thinking that this was the beginning of something. Something good, wonderful and new. Something that he had been waiting a long time for, even though he'd only recently realized he'd been waiting.

He pulled Reid a bit closer and rested his chin on top of his head, closing his eyes and just listening to the sound of Reid breathing. Feeling the gently thrum of his heart beating in his chest. Feeling the warmth that radiated off of his skin. Letting himself get lost in Reid simply _living._ It was the most peaceful sleep either of them had ever had and as he drifted off to sleep, he knew there would be more nights like this to come.

END

* * *

There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness  
**-Friedrich Nietzsch**

* * *

**E/N: *pouts* Yes, it's over! I'm working on the sequel now though, it'll probably be up in a few days :3**

**The title for it (which I don't expect to change) is "Meet the Family"**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
